Princess of Charles
by kingkelsey98
Summary: Princess Elise ran away from the kingdom of Charles at a young age because she hated the life of a princess. She will be going back to Charles since she has successfully transfer there to her dream university. Will she be able to keep her idenity a secret. I own the main character. All rights to most of the character's names are for Voltage inc
1. Chapter 1

Oh Charles just as pretty as I remembered.. I looked out the window looking at the town. I looked up seeing the castle I use to call home..

I sighed then grabbed my textbook for my classes that I will be needing for my classes today..It's been 2 days since I moved back to Charles and I'm getting use to it. I've been trying to find a part time job to earn money but it's been hard. I started to head out of my apartment walking down these long stairs ugh really rain ?! I went back upstairs grabbing a umbrella. I went back downstairs and the rain started to get heavier. dang it if only I had more money I would have been able to afford living on campus in the dorms.

As I was walking I saw a old man on the floow really covering himself from the rain... oh gosh it's pouring hard , I quickly ran over with my umbrella and he turned to look at me.. he looks familiar..

"are you okay? it's pouring right now..." I said helping him up.. I felt that he was really warm. I looked seeing a bench over there I quickly walked over with him and I took out some napkins wiping the rain away for him to sit. he sat down smiling at me while I was holding the umbrella.

"thank you so much..I'm getting old" he said chuckling.

"your welcome..it' pouring like crazy do you live nearby? I can walk you there..you feel warm..do you have a fever" I offered and asked

"it's alright thank you miss..someone will be coming to get me, I must be getting sick because of this rain" he said nicely.

"alright..I'll wait here with you until he comes.."

"thank you ...I didn't get your name miss.."

"Elise..what about your sir?" When I asked that he smiled and had a amusing face on as if I just said something he loved.

"Mike call me Mike" I nodded and took out my phone oh gosh.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go I'm going to be late to my classes here take this" I said handing him the umbrella. Before he could reply I quickly ran covering my hair with my bag. oh crap crap I'm going to be late shit shit. ugh it's going to be so embarrasing when everyones starring at me.

I then heard a beep from behind me. I saw a limo slowly coming up to me..limo the fuck is he beeping for ..I stopped and the window roll down slowly revealing a guy and in the back was the old me.

"Elise would you like us to take you to wherever your headed?" Mike asked nicely. lets see a limo with 4 wheels is definetly faster than my 2 legs. I nodded and then the driver quickly came out with an umbrella standing next to me opening the door for me. I went in and sat next to Mike

"sorry I'm all wet messing up your limo" Mike must be really rich to be driving a limo..

"it's alright you saved my master back there"the guy said..wait he said master ? okay so he must be a butler . Mike is rich!

"it's nothing I was just helping..oh what's your name?" I asked  
"Zain..by the way where are you headed to?"

"Charles University" he nodded and turned back around

"you must be intelligent to be accepted into Charles Uni.." Mike said smiling,

"yeah I worked really hard...I just got transferred there 2days ago"

"so you just moved here?" I nodded

"where did you live before?"

"Liberty." Mike nodded

"Prince Keith is quite a handsome lad right?" Mike asked, I laughed

"I don't know, Never met or seen Prince Keith he's a prince and I'm just a commoner,back in my town every girl would talking about being his wife so I guess he's good looking?" I answered

"really..your quite different from most girls..most girls would die to meet one of the princes of the 6 kingdoms"

"I'm just not interested in them..they can live their royal lives...being a royalty is strict" I said ...the last part came from my own experience.

"I see, oh, since you go to Charles University do you know Lady Lorella?"

"lady lorella?..."

"oh you really must not care about politcs or anythig of the royalties..Lady Lorella is Prince Edwards fiancee future princess." Oh..so brother already found a finacee..that's he's doing well. As long as I don't run into Lady Lorella I'll be good and I could avoid brother.

I looked out the window seeing that we're here. and the rain has cleared up

"thank you so much for giving me this ride" I said to Mike and Zain..I was about to get out but Mike stopped me

"wait here..here's my phone number..contact me if you need anything" he said giving me a card. I nodded and got out. I quickly got inside. I went to the girls locker room and went to my locker getting the spare clothes. I quickly changed and then I heard some crying...

"I hate it now..I hate how they treat me differently...I have no real friends..alright bye" said the person crying.. I peeped my head to the bathrooms seeing a girl crouching there with her head down on the phone crying..aw.. I took out the pack of napkins walking up to her

"here" I said she quickly looked up at the pack of napkins and took it. she wiped her tears and then blew her nose

"thank you.." she said trying to smile at me.

"I overheard your conversation..just remember even if you can't find friends in this university who can treat you right you can find better friends somewhere else" she smiled at me

"thank you..whats your name?"

"Elise..yours?" she seemed shock I didn't know her name.

"Ella.." she replied smiling..I nodded and she smiled at me

"I don't think i've seen you around before..are you new?"

"yeah..I just got transferred here 2 days ago"

"really from where?"

"Liberty" she nodded smiling

"hey since were like 30 minutes late to class lets go out to eat? what lunch do you have?" she asked..she has a point..I honestly don't want to go in there 30 minutes late embarrasing myself.

" sure um, I have lunch after the first class"

"me to! that just means 2 hour lunch break for us" I nodded smiling and we headed towards the cafe.

"what! are you serious?! he's your favoirte too! he's so hot and cute everyone I know who reads that novel likes Matt better than Leon! You have offically became my favorite person" I said cheerfully to Ella as we talked about our favorite novel.

"something about Leon is just so much more attracting and better than Matt!" Ella said I nodded.

"I like you! you and I both have the same taste in food and most imporatly you like Leon!"

"your like the little sister I never had" Ella said smiling at me. Ella and I just instantly clicked as soon as we got here at the cafe . we've been sitting here talking this whole time without having those awkward silences.

"oh next class is about to start..hey since tomorrow is a off day want to hang out?"

"um I actually have to start looking for a job" I said to Ella . she took out a paper and pen writing down numbers

"here's my number . I'll help you tomorrow looking for a job! call me!" she said grabbing her bags and left the cafe smiling at me.

Ella is really nice..I love her-

Lady Lorella P.O.V

I left the cafe..I can't belive someone here doesn't know who I really am..I'll just tell her later that I'm Lady Lorella but for now I'll just be Ella to her..honestly she's really fun and cool ... and I want to be her friend


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and started to get ready for job hunting and wedding dress hunting..last night Ella told me she was engaged and she wanted me to help her look for a dress. I texted Ella where to meet me at. I quickly changed and put my hair in a messy bun. I then placed a head bow headband. I grabbed my bag and phone then locked my door walking out.. I went to the place where I told Ella to meet me at and she was already there. I walked up to her and she smiled then handed me a drink, Ella was wearing sunglasses and hat ...looking all secretive.

"lychee green tea" She said I smiled and took a sip, me likey! We started walking around town looking for a job.

"ooo look at that dress it's pretty! Ella said looking at the wedding dress.

"well lets go in then if you like" she nodded and we were greeted by staffs..while she was trying on the one she likes she told me to go look for some bridesmaid dresses. I saw one that caught my attention. the staff then walked up to me smiling

'wise choice..this just came in from the royal desinger of a far away country..it's really nice " she said taking out the dress. it's pretty

"this way please"

"Wait no this i-"

"miss Ella said to bring you to the changing room if you like something" .. she said bringing me to the changing room.. I then started to change into the dress.. I looked at myself in the mirror this dress is lovely..it's been a long time ever since I wore something this pretty.

"Elise Elise let me see you in the dress you picked out!" I heard Ella yell. I walked out and she looks stuning the dress

"amazing!" we both said to each other. we then laughed and she hugged me

"you look gorgeous in that dress!"

"Same to you! "i complimented back.

"I want you to be my bridesmaid!" she said to me.

"really?! "she noded and I hugged her. I can't believe she asked me to be her bridesmaid I just met her...she's honestly a great friend.

Lady Lorella. P.O.V

After a long day of dress shopping I laid down on my bed smiling. Elise is so nice..I'm so glad I met her. There was a knock on the door..I quickly sat up

"yes?" The door open revealing Louis.

"how was your day Lady Lorella?"

"amazing!"

"good to hear, Prince Edward and the other Princes are out there right now waiting on your for dinner"

"oops I forgot about the time Sorry! wait why are the other Princes here?" I asked as we kept walking

"they had a meeting and it took longer than expected so Prince Edward invited them to stay for dinner" I nodded and went into the room seeing the Princes looking at me. I smiled at Prince Edward and then sat down next to him.

"what took you so long?" Prince Keith asked annoyed. Yeah he hates waiting.

"I just got back from shopping with my friend" I answered.

"really..she didn't use you or treated you differently because of who you are t

"friend? she didn't treat you differently or use you because of who you are to become?" Prince Wilfred asked. I shook my head.

"she actually doesn't even know who I am she's goes to the same university as I do..I told her my name was Ella...I didn't tell her who i am ..yet."

"what? impossible a girl from Charles University who doesn't know who you are? lies. bet she's faking" Prince Glenn says.

"no she seriously doesn't know who I am..she just transferred to Charles university a few days ago...she's says she's from Liberty"

"Really from Liberty?" Prince Keith asked I nodded and Prince Edward held my hand

"well I'm glad you finally found someone who you can talk to normally but you have to tell her one point who you really are" I nodded

"yeah I know..she's really pretty she sort of reminds me of you."

"really?..whats her name?" Prince Edward asked.

"Elise " I answered taking out my phone. I looked up seeing Prince Edward sitting there thinking in deep thoughts...what is he thinking about.

"you have a picture of her?" Prince Joshua asked. I nodded showing him a picture I took of Elise today by secret while she was looking out the window wearing a the dress you could only see part of her face and shoulders. Prince Joshua starred at the picture without blinking.

"look at Joshua not even blinking. Is she that mesmerizing let me see" Prince Roberto said but triyng to take the phone out of Prince Joshua hands .

"oh sorry I accidentally deleted the picture" Prince Joshua said letting go.

"what?! that was a perfect pretty picture !" I said Prince Joshua didn't say anything and Prince Roberto pouted his lips as he handed me the phone back

"excuse me..but I have to go" Prince Joshua said getting up.

"your not even done with your food" Prince Wilfred said.

"I just remembered I have some paperwork thats for the dinner Prince Edward bye" Prince Joshua said.

"is she that pretty? Prince Joshua never will go for a mere commoner." Prince Keith said

"yes she's adoring!" I answered

"oh I asked Elise to be my bridesmaid too! " Prince Ed ward smiled and then we all continued our dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Joshua P.O.V

I sat herein the limo waiting impatiently as Jan tried to find out more information. Jan finally got off the phone and started driving.

"Charles University said she lived here 4th floor room 450" Jan said stopping in front of a beat up building..she lives here?..why does she do this to herself.

"Prince Joshua if you don't mind me asking ...you usually don't go for commoners let alone a picture you just saw of her..is she that good looking?"

"nonsense! just stay here" Jan nodded and I got out of the car..I walked up the stairs to the 4th floor then stopped in front of room 450.. I bit the inside of my lip, I know it's her ..I know it just by looking at part of the face in the picture and that crown birthmark on her left shoulder..she's definetly Priness Elise and knocked. -

Elise P.O.V

"mm" I groaned putting my head under my pillow hearing the knocking sound. The knocking then got louder. ugh I got up from the bed grabbing my pillow and open the door seeing a guy with purple hair

"what?! it's late at night!" I snapped looking at the stranger still half asleep.

" Princess forgot about me?" I raised my eyebrow looking at the guy my vision was still blurry. I rubbed my eye looking at the guy. fuck..fuck my life. I tried closing the door on him but he stopped me

"I..I don't know what your talking about there's no princess here!" I said looking down avoiding looking at Prince Joshua in the eye it may be 6 years since we last seen each other but I still remember his eyes. He then took this chance pushing the door wider letting himself in.

I was expecting a lecture from him but he hugged me tightly.

"Why did you run away Princess Elise..was it because of our argument?! I'm so sorry. I missed you so much" he said hugging me tighter ... I hugged back...Prince Joshua is my best friend well i use to have a crush on him..the day I ran away I was only 13 ..The 6 Princes and I got into a argument..due to the fact I didn't want to take my lessons that day because i got fed up. i went to the garden and Prince Joshua and even my brother and eevryone else yelled at me to grow up and start becoming and act like a princess and to stop disrespecting the people who taught me

"It's not your fault...wait how did you find me?!"

"i have my ways afterall i'm a prince." he said pulling away from our hug..he then looked at me in the eye and I looked away he gained back posture looking around

"why did you do this to yourself. you have princess life waiting for you and yet you ..live in a spaceless place like this?" he asked, I rolled my eyes

"still so judgey. wait ..did you te-"

"no I didn't tell anyone...but you know your going to have to go back to being a princess right?" . I groaned walking back into my room and went back sleeping on my bed closing my eyes..after a while I open my eyes seeing Prince Joshua looking at me.

"stop being creepy I'm sleeping!"

"You need a job right?" I looked at him nodding..how did he...I looked around my floor..right newspaper of jobs.

"well I have a job for you"

"waht is it?"

"Be my assistant" I raised my eyebrows

"you have Jan for that"

"there are some things Jan can't do" ...what can Jan do..he can do anything...hmmm wait...Jan is a guy...something Jan can't do..I looked at Prince Joshua and looked away. no no no get that dirty thing out your head! Prince Joshua would not even think that .ugh why am I so perverted ew ew ew get that out of my head

"why are you so red?...do you have a fever?" he asked walking up to me kneeling down putting his hand on my forehead

"alright so are you going to help me?"

"how much pay?"

"enough to buy you a better place to stay"

"When do I start?" Prince Joshua smiled

"now" he said picking me up from bed. I quickly grab my pillow. I wrapped my arms around his neck

"you better not drop me! put me down!"

"your so light." he said walking out of my apartment down the stairs. then there was limo..A guy walked out of the limo..ooo that must be Jan aw hes so big now. Jan eyes widen and then open the door . Prince Joshua put me down and I sat up straight

"where the hell are we going?!" I asked looking at Prince Joshua.

"Dres Van" I raised my eyebrow and groaned..

"I'm sleepy!"

"well sleep"

"I can't sleep sitting" well then lay down." he said puttig my pillow on his lap. I groaned and put my head down on the pillow comfy...sleepy. I yawned closing my eyes then felt something warm covering me.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Joshua P.O.V

Once we reached Dres Van..I looked down at Princess Elise sleeping. she's so cute. I smiled and then Jan interrupted my thoughts.

"have you taken a liking towards her? you just met her!" Jan said loudly but I shush him. Jan got out the car opening the door. I gently took Princess Elise away form her and handing it to Jan. I carried her up to the guest room I told Jan to set up for her. I put her down and tucked her in bed.

"no I want my rice ball!" I heard Princess Elise yell in her sleep. rice ball? dreaming about rice ball? she's so cute. i laughed sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her..I'm glad I found her. I got up but felt something holding my arm. i tried to get out of her grip but it was impossible ..I didn't want to wake her up so I just sat there waiting for her to loosen her grip..

I yawned and looked at her

Elise P.O.V

"mmm so warm" I said hugging my teddybear..wait ...since when did my teddybear became muscular..I open my eyes seeing Prince Joshua looking at me and his cheeks were red..WHY AM I ON TOP OF PRINCE JOSHUA I quickly got off him an he sat up striaght.

"...why are you in bed with me!"

"You thought I was a riceball and woudn't let me go!" he said grinning..wait...part of my dream did include riceballs..oh gosh this is embarrasing.

"hurry up get ready and get dress, stupid riceball" what?! did he just call me stupid riceball! that better not be my nickname from him! he left the room and I looked around ooo pretty..I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then got out of there seeing a line of dresses in the middle of my room...ooo aw Prince Joshua is so nice. I choise a purple color dress and I brushed my hair into a messy bun putting on a pearl headband..

wait where was I suppose to go after I got ready..I open the door seeing Jan not looking pleased.

"you. follow me" He said. he then brought me to the kitchen.

"start helping out in the kitchen with me."

"um but I'm suppose to be helping Prince J-"

"shut up and start cracking these eggs" I rolled my eyes ugh Jan i remember you were so nice why so mean suddenly. the kitchen staff started working really fast. Finally when we were done preparing meals the maid told me to bring the food out to serve to the prince. I grabbed the tray and started to walk out...lets see where was the dining . I looked down at the tray making sure i didn't spill anything. why was I so stupid should have asked for the tray.

"hey move!" As soon as i looked up the tray of food spilled onto the person in front of me. I frowned looking up

"Look what you did!" we both said at the same time..who is he

"who do you think you are speaking to me like this!"

"a human being just like you . if you knew I wasn't looking up YOU should have moved" I snapped back looking at the guy who looked at me like he was going to kill me. Standing next to this rude person were 3 other guys..one with blonde hair ..the other 2 both had brown hair but one of them looked wait...could it be..

"prince Keith?" I muttered and the guy had a grin

"oh now you know who I am?WELL IT'S TOO LATE!" Prince keith yelled...so the one in blonde if Wilfred the the other 2 must be roberto and glenn..

" Keithster stop yelling at her she didn't mean to" Prince Roberto said smiling at me

"Stop calling me that!" Prince Ketih said to Prince Roberto..haha keithster I made that nickname up.

"What's your name?" Prince Wilfred asked

"Elise." the Princes nodded except for Keith. yeah still grumpy as always. but their all so hot..puberty did them good!

"Elise why are you he-..Princes." I turned around seeing Prince Joshua...

"Prince Joshua this commoner here she ruined my clothese!" Prince Keith said pointing to his clothes.

"he was the one that bumped into the food!"I said Prince Joshua sighed

"Jan clean Prince Keiths clothes and give him some new clothes to change into in the mean time" Jan nodded and told Prince Keith to follow him.

"why are you always causing trouble especially Prince Keith"

"he's just a grumpy prince. it's not prince keith more like prince grumpybear".. I then heard a cough and it was from Prince Roberto

"so...are you new here? cause I've never seen such a beautiful young lady like you in the Palace of Dres Van" Oh same old flirt.

'she's my personal assistant." Prince Joshua said bluntly.

"personal assistant? well can I borrow your personal assistant to assit me in touring Dres Van?" Prince Roberto asked smiling at me.

"no she's very busy today...anyways why are you guys all here the ball is tomorrow."

"we were just bored so we came to ask if you want to go to the beach with us"

"i have so much to do today so no thank you" Prince Joshua rejected their offer and the Princes left but they all secretly slipped their numbers to me. wow

"whats this ball you speak of?"

"ball at Noble Michel your coming"

" definetly not"

"you have no choice" Prince Josuha said backing me up to the wall.I raised my eyebrow then tiptoed making my face just 2 inches away from his

"i will not go" I said he raised his eyebrows and leaned in a bit more

"really are you really going to say no to me..I want you to attend the ball with me..as my date"

"nah I'm good"

"I'm Prince Joshua the prince of Dres Van are you seriously going to deny me? do you know how many girls want to go as my date"

"then why don't you go ask them" Prince Joshua frowned and stormed off.

should I go...


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am sitting here in Prince Joshua stamping the offical stamp of Dres Van on these documents. All I do is just stamp. Boring. Prince Joshua hadn't said a word to me yet since I rejected him. I looked up at him seeing him reading the big pile of papers. ... I sigh lowly taking out my phone...I texted Prince Roberto since he's the most cheerful one.

E-Pst..it's me Elise :) , PR(Prince Roberto)- Hey pretty! what's up? , E- bored sitting here in Prince Joshua office doing paper work. he's so scary looking when he doesn't talk _ . PR- haha! I know right scary prince he should smile more! oh are you going to be attending the ball tomorrow at Noble Michel?  
E-idk. why? , PR- you should come...I want to see you :)

OH MY GOSH HE WANTS TO SEE ME HE WANTS TO SEE ME HE'S SO CUTE! AHH!

"Elise , Dres Van rule 45 c. while working you cannot have your cellphones out!" Prince Joshua said taking my phone away then reading my screen! Uh-oh he looks even pissed!

"Give it back pretty sure one of Dres Van rules covers privacy!" I said taking my phone out of his hand. he looked at me and huffed then sat back down reading the papers.

"when did you get Prince Robertos number?" Prince Joshua asked,3 minutes later.

"he just slipped me his number while they were leaving..actually all the other princes did as well exept for Prince Keith." Prince Joshua then stayed shut and didn't even bother to reply back. wow don't ask me shit then next time.

I stood up and Prince Joshua looked at me

"where are you going?"

"thirsty going to the kitchen"

"ask Jan to."

"no." I answered walking out. Ugh stupid stupid stupid. I went to the kitchen, I made some tea and walked back out the his office..I opened it a little hearing Prince Joshua on the phone.

"yeah ask her if she wants to go to the ball tomorrow..I want to see her there" Prince Joshua spoke on the phone. wow okay. already finding someone else .fine asshole... I open the door and Prince Joshua looked at me

"Dres Van rule 45 c while you are working you can not have your phones out" I mocked Prince Joshua and he put his phone away.I rolled my eyes putting down the cup of tea. I then quickly stamped all the papers as fast as I can .wait why a I mad?! the fuck I shouldn't be mad he's nothing. I'm not jealous pf..After I was done. I got up giving Prince Joshua the papers.

"here." I said putting it on his desk.

"Alright your done for the da-" As soon as he said I as done I quickly left his office. ugh I want cake and chocolate..I should go buy some sweets and junk food. I went to the kitchen first asking if they had what i want and as I guessed they had nothing. I then saw a bike and smiled..good I don't even have to ask Prince Joshua for a ride out of the castle now. I quickly found a paper and pen

'Going out to buy some things. be back later . Elise 'I wrote that and I quickly asked a maid to give this to Prince Joshua whenever he ask for food. which will be soon.i hope afterall he's been in that office all day.  
I grabbed the bike then left the palace through the staffs passage.  
When I got to the city.I went to a supermarket. I brought so many sweets and chocolate. After that I went to a cafe and got lychee green tea my favorite drink. I went back onto the bike and started to head back then I heard a scream. I saw a little girl in a white dress in the middle of the street and a car was coming straight towards her. I quickly rode my bike as fast as I can and got off runnig to her in my heels I scooped her into my arm and got up then ran to the side of the street as fast as I could since the car would not stop then it full speeded even faster escaping the scene, my heels then broke and I fell foward but someone grabbed me I looked up seeing Prince Keith he had a worried look on his fast.

"Keith!" the little girl in my arms yelled and quickly reached for Prince Keith. I handed her to Prince Keith and Prince Keith held her tightly...

"you...thank you for saving my sister" He said without giving me a smile but his eyes were gentle. I smiled and looked at the little girl

"what's your name?"

"call me Cat what about you?"

"Elise nice to meet so adorable" I said she smiled at me and then I looked up at Keith who starred at me.

"I'ma go now." I said but as soon as I took a step towards my bike my ankle hurted and Prince Keith held my arm..he let Cat down

"here let me give you a ride back to the palace." I accepted his offer getting into the limo. Cat was fast 's so cute.

"thank you again for saving her"

"no problem..no way I would have watched her get run over."

"your crazy running in heels and a dress. so not lady like." he said with his mean comments again.

"ugh your so mean and grumpy why so mean and grumpy! smile more" I said looking at him he looked at me with a straight face

"who do you think you are talking to Prince Keith like that!" his butler, Luke butted in.

"ugh great trapped in the car with 2 mean guys!"

"then get off" Prince Keith said. okay. I quickly unlock the door and as I was going to open it to get off the moving car Prince Keith grabbed my arm

"are you a mad women! you could get killed I was only joking!" Prince Keith said i stuck my tongue out

"your so different from other women."

"what are you trying to say I remind you of a guy!?" Prince Keith laughed ..aw it's been a while since I've seen him laugh..I remember when we were little I would always tickle him to get him laugh like crazy.

"hey I have a question for you"

"what is it?

"do you and Prince Joshua have something going on between you to?"

...where the hell did he get this crazy idea from


	6. Chapter 6

"no...nope where did you get that idea from?"

"well after I changed into the spare clothes I walked out seeing Prince Joshua and you..your faces were so close from each other. so I thought you two had a thing...then i again Prince Joshua would never go for a commoner like you...tomboy." I looked at him there goes his smart comments again.

"tomboy?! tomboy?! what about you grumpy old bear!"

"grumpy?! old?! I am not grumpy nor old!"

"oh yeah why don't we go and ask the people who work for you you Prince Grumpy!"

"Luke am i grumpy?!" Luke didn't answer and I laughed

"see !"

"you littl-"

"we're here Miss Elise"

"ooo thanks for the ride bye" I said grabbing my bags with sweets and as I was getting off

"wait!...are you going to the ball tomorrow?"

"nah." I answered Prince keith nodded and I closed the door.

Prince Keith P.O.V

I watched the women go into the castle and we started heading back to Liberty.

"Miss Elise sure is different from the other girls" Luke said. i nodded

"she's different..but something about her just look so familiar..I've feel like we met before..." i said to Luke just as Luke was about to reply I heard a phone vibrating...It wasn't mine nor is it Lukes...It must be elise on the caller ID was from Ella...It keeps calling. I sigh picking up

"hello?"

"umm..Elise?"

"no...Elise left her phone."

"oh..wa..wait is this prince keith!?"

"Lorella? ...you know Elise?!"

"she's the girl I go to school with the one that doesn't know who I am..."

wait...she's working for Prince Joshua as his assistant..pretty sure she's seen the news about Lorella or atleast seen a picture of Lorella before.

"hello prince keith are you sitll ont he line?! why do you have her phone?!"

"hey I'll call you later" I said hanging up..I quickly unlock her phone I know this is invading privacy but something just tells me to look through her phone..

I looked at her messages seeing that Prince Roberto has asked her to go to tomorrows ball as well.. could she be some kind of gold digger..going after us..she already has Prince Joshua wrapped around her finger and now Prince Roberto!...I looked through her messages between someone name Nancy.

N(Nancy)- hows it going?

E-goooooooood I missed you so much!

N-it's good that your going back to Charles.. but please don't cause trouble for me

wait ...Ella at dinner the other night said she's from Liberty...what does this Nancy women mean by going back to charles...

I looked through her contacts...no mom or dad as a contact nor aunts or uncle?!...

sus...


	7. Chapter 7

UGH I REALLY LOST MY PHONE DAMN IT! I flipped through my whole room where is my phone. There was a knock on my door. I went opening the door seeing Prince Joshua. I didn't even bother asking what he wants and continue to look for my phone

"what are you looking for?"

"my phone." I answered then Prince Joshua started to help as well.

"did you leave the castle today?"

"how did yo-" I looked at the bags from the supermarket...I remember I still had it with me when i left..then

"ooo I think I left it at Prince Keiths car!"

"Prince Keith?.you were with him?" I nodded sitting down..

"can you give Prince Keith a call and ask?"

"sure." As soon as he reached for his phone, his phone started to ring...He picked it up and had a shocking expression.

"turn on the T.V" He told me getting off his phone. I grabbed the remote turning on the T.V shocked at what I saw...I just froze looking at the banner "CHARLES PRINCESS RETURNED!"

then it showed a girl who looks nothing like me...what...

"THEY THINK SHE'S THE CHARLES PRINCESS GIVE ME A BREAK SHE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!" I yelled and Prince Joshua patted my back.

"she's a fraud obviously. How could Prince Edward even believe this?" Prince Joshua said looking at the screen at the girl who's suppose to be me!

"she has all black hair! my hair is all silver with a hint of black and and look how short she is! I'm taller than that! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK 19 ...Prince Joshua we have to tell Prince Edward she's a fraud!"

"we?...so your willing to tell them ?"

"no...but but...ugh! how can brother be so blind! It's only been 6 years! ..did he honestly forgot how I look..." I then felt sad...I looked at Prince Joshua who looked at me with gentle eyes but still had that strict face on.. I then hugged him tightly.

"What should I do...if I tell them the truth I'll have to go back to my princess duties and shit I don't want to ! but if I don't admit it she'll continue to lie to everyone...what if she's there to kill and ruin charles?!" I looked up at Prince Joshua and he hugged me tighter.

"it's alright..I promise..I'll think of a way to prove to everyone she's a fraud without having you to show yourself" I smiled at Prince Joshua we looked at each other and Prince Joshua started leaning in...what what...is he going to kiss me?! omg omg ...I closed my eyes and slowly leaned in too

"PRINCE JOSHUA ARE YOU IN THERE?! MISS ELISE IS PRINCE JOSHUA IN THERE!" We stopped ourselves looking at the door and Prince Joshua sat up straight turing red like me...He then had his scray strict face on again going towards the door.

"What is it Jan?!"

"the ball tomorrow is canceled due to Char-"

"yeah Charles Princess returned..."

"yes and tomorrow instead of a ball , the king and queens of Charles has invited all 5 nations prince to attend their gathering tomorrow to see Princess Elise"

"okay." He said to Jan then he looked at me and I then I laid on my bed closing my eyes. I heard the lights flicked off and I open my eyes to the darkness.

woah Prince Joshua and I were about to kiss...oh my

ugh no no no what's important right now is to prove that princess currently sleeping on my bed in charles palace is a fake!

I woke up hearing a loud banging at my door. I groaned ignoring the banging. then I heard the door open I sat up in frustration

"Prince Joshua! I'm a girl please remember that stop barging into my room where's your prince manners at?!" I snapped, Prince Joshua sighed looking at me

"come with me to the gathering"

"what no."

"just come..now that Charles think they found their princess they won't suspect you if they see you..but come with me. we need to tell another prince about you.."

"I was actually thinking to tell another prince too but I don't know who" I answered rubbing my eye.

"Why are you constantly rubbing your eye..let me see" He said I let him see my eyes and his eyes widen

"it's all red! did you sleep with your contact in!?" Oops. I quickly walked to the bathroom taking my contacts off. ugh can't see...lets see where's my glasses... I tried to feel where my glasses are but it's not here..weird I remember the last place I put them was here

"here" I followed the voice turning my head around and felt Prince Joshua putting on my glasses for me.

"YAY i get to see clearly now hehe"

"wait go lay on the bed" ...what?! did he just ask me to lay on my bed!?

"You need to put on the eyedrops to calm the redness and drynes..what are you thinking in that head of yours?" he said I quickly ran to my bed hiding my embarrasment. I took off my glasses and he placed the eyedrops in my eyes .yeah i hate putting on eyedrops..

"alright go get ready for the gathering" Prince Joshua said leaving my room. I went to the closet looking at the 's this burgundy dress...I took it out of the closet and started to change into th dress. I looked at myself I then put my hair in the same old bun and put a flower hair piece in my hair.

"so which prince are we going to tell?" Prince Joshua asked as we walked into the ballroom of Charles..this place still looks the same.,, I looked at the princes standing there...which one...

"I choose ... Wilfred. Prince Wilfred!"

"wise choice...lets go " We walked up to Prince Wilfred and he saw us he greeted Prince Joshua then looked at me

"ah miss Elise pleasure to see you again" he said smiling at me.

"um Prince Wilfred we have tell you something."

"what is it?" He asked looking at me

"lets go somewhere where there's more privacy" Prince Wilfred nodded and we headed out to the balcony..

"how should I approach this...um...I'm..I'm...-

"your Princess Elise?" I raised my eyebrow looking at Prince Wilfred then turning to look at Prince Joshua seeing he was just as shocked as I was.

"how did you know?!"

"your attitude..your appearance of how you resemble Prince Edward and when you called Prince Keith, Prince grumpy bear also the way Prince Joshua looks at you he doesn't look or talk to you like a commoner or his staffs more like a close friend. any normal assistant who calls a Prince a grumpy bear would have been yelled at or fired."

"oh...i see.".I turned to look at Prince Joshua

"so... now wh-"

"PRINCE JOSHUA!" I raised my eyebrow that high pitch voice is so annoying! I looked to see that fake Princess of Charles running over hugging Prince Joshua. who does this bitch think she is. Prince Joshua didn't hug back and she pouted her lips

"you don't miss me?! it's been 6 years how do I look? prettier right! hehe I miss you Prince Joshua." ewwwwwwwwwww

why is her dirty hands around Prince Joshua

I was going to say something but Prince Wilfred tugged on my sleeve telling me not to.


	8. Chapter 8

Has Prince Joshua taken a liking to that fraud princess?! why is he still talking to her ugh!. I grabbed another glass of wine and gulped it down. stupid joshua bringing me here to leavev me alone.

"stop drinking that much your going to get a headache" Prince Wilfred said stopping me from drinking another one

"why is he still talking to her! why is she still all over him!"

"oh..is that jealousy I hear?!" ...what me jealous?!, I looked at Prince Wilfred who was smiling at me.

" 's just she's messing up my title by constantly throwing herself at Prince Joshua look there she goes again hugging his arm!"

"haha still the same old attitude " I smiled at Prince Wilfred

"hey remember that game I would always play with you?"

"don't get me started prin-.I mean Elise ! you would trick me to do what you say and all your homework!" I laughed at Prince Wilfred oh those memories.

"Willyfredy"

"oh no not again"

"willyyyyyyyyfredyyyy" I sang and Prince Wilfred looked away in embarassment as I remind him of his nickname.

"stop it's embarrassing!" he said, I laughed then he looked at me and smile.

"Willyfredyy is Claude here?"

"he's outside..why?"

"I want tea his tea are the best!"

"alright lets go find him" I smiled and follow Prince Wilfred out of the ballroom. We went outside of the palace to where the parked cars were. Then I saw someone coming out of a ?!

"is that Claude?" Prince Wilfred nodded as Claude made his way up the stairs

"he looks mean..scary!" Prince Wilfred laughed a bit and stopped laughing when Claude got to us. Claude looked at me then looked at Prince Wilfred.

"Prince WIlfred who is this young lady? and do you wish to leave?"

"this is my friend Elise..no..but can you make tea for us?"

"ofcourse I'll ask Louis if I can use their kitchen" Claude left going into the castle. Aw Louis I miss him..I wonder how he looks now ...

"Elise!" I turned around seeing Prince Keith walking up to me..what?! he looks mad. he quickly grabbed my hand roughly it hurts!

"Prince Keith how can you be so rough to Elise! let her go now!" Prince Wilfred said looking mad..oooo Prince Wilfred mad? no no no.

"this commoner here is not your average commoner! she's a theif!" Prince Keith said I looked at him raising my eyebrow

"what?!" i said where in the world did Prince Keith get this crazy idea from!

"the hell are you talking about! let go of me!" I said trying to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go instead he held my wrist tighter and I cried in pain.

"Prince Keith!" Prince Wilfred warned and Prince Keith let go of my wrist .I quickly went behind Prince Wilfred looking at my wrist it's all red .stupid Keith.

"there must be a mistake!" Prince Wilfred said

"no I tracked the lady call Nancy on her phone that she left in my car and that Nancy is a wanted suspect for many years ! she's stole from so many kingdoms and their goods" ...okay I know Nancy is a theif...6 years ago I saw Nancy stealing from our castle and as she was leaving I ask her to let me go with her. Nancy hesitantly agreed after I talked her into it and ever since then we move to Liberty and all she did was took care of me...

"um there's something call privacy! how dare you go through my phone! it doesn't mean if I know a theif means I am one!"

"I'm sending my guards to where Nancy is as soon as I'm back in Liberty! and she will sure tell me somethings about you! no way you don't know who Lady Lorella is everyone knows ,tell me did you want to get to Lady Lorella so you can steal from Charles or harm anyone in the royal family"

"what no please don't capture Nancy! she's very old now! please! she has a weak heart and she's sold all the things she stole for me! for my university! please don't!" I begged looking at Prince Keith he looked at me with a very serious face.

"okay. then you shall take her spot in prison" He said...what?! is he serious...Prince Wilfreds eyes widen

"this is absurd! Prince Keith you can't take Elise she's done nothing wrong!" Prince Wilfred defended me...

"Nancy goes to prison or you" Prince Keith said looking at me ignoring Prince Wilfred.

" me to prison you stupid prince! what kind of a bloody prince does that stupid stupid grumpy jerk!"

"What'd you call me!?" He said grabbing my wrist hard and literally forced me down the stairs and pushed me into his limo while Prince Wilfred calls out my name telling Prince Keith to stop

"We're heading back to Liberty" He said to Luke. I groaned looking at him.

"jerk! stupid prince!" I said again and Luke turned back

"how dare you call Prince Keith that!"

"Shut up and drive before you kill us!" Luke glarred at me and then turned around to focus on driving .Prince Keith didn't say a word to me but just starred at me

"i hate you"

"go ahead keep saying that! afterall your going to be in prison soon be glad you get to sit with me for the next couple of hours til we get back to Liberty" I rolled my eyes.

stupid stupid keith!


	9. Chapter 9

After a long ride we finally got to 't believe this not even a week in Charles and I'm back in Liberty . We were headed to the palace and once we were there Prince Keith grabbed my wrist again pulling me out the limo. I didn't even bother to struggle out of his grip i just followed him. Once we were in the castle we were walking down a long hallway

"BROTHER!" Keith and I both turned around and we saw Cat running towards us. She looked at me and smiled

"your the girl who saved me! are you here to play with me?!" she asked looking at me.

"no..I'm afraid not" I answered her. she looked at me and pouted

"you don't want to be my friend? why?" she asked, aww.. I kneel down and patted her head

"It's just your brother has to put me in a room for time out since I did something wrong."

"when will your time out be over?" She asked..I looked up at Prince Keith who was looking at us..he sighed

"Cat go to your room...okay?" Prince Keith asked..she nodded saying bye to me hugging my leg and then ran back the way where she came from...We finally reached to the prison..I then saw Nancy in the cell. I quickly ran over

"Nancy are you okay?! you bastard you told me if I was to come you wouldn't get her!" I yelled at Prince Keith he frowned at me and then Luke opened took out a key unlocking the cell. I quickly went inside to see if Nancy was alright. she nodded and then a guard came in and took her away from me

"send her back to her home safely" Prince Keith said the guard nodded. I looked at Prince Keith sitting down

"what do you think your doing?" He asked raising his eyebrows

"serving my time for doing nothing wrong" I said folding my arms

"get out of there now..come with me" wait what...wasn't I suppose to be in prison..whatever atleast I get to leave this place. I quickly follow prince Keith out of the prison hall and we headed towards a room with a pink door..He knocked and walked inside.

"Cat!" I said happily she looked at me and smiled

"Yay are you play with me now?! is your time out over?" I looked at Prince Keith and he smiled...aw he's so cute to his sister but so rough to other people.

"yeah her time out is over...she'll be playing with you and be your friend" Cat looked at me smiling and hugged me.

WAIT...did he just say my time out was over...does that mean all I have to do is be friends with Cat "aww you're so cue!" I said hugging her back.

"hey Prince Keith can I talk to you outside?" he nodded and we walked out

"so all I have to do is hang with Cat?"

"actually I was thinking more as her personal maid"

"Deal!" I said cheerfully

"she's so cute I'll serve her anyday"

"she is cute..she takes her looks after her older brother ofcourse" Prince Keith said proudly with confidence

"yeah no" I said and quickly went into Cats room before he could say anything.

"Lets play dressup!" she says I nodded and Prince Keith came inside.

"shouldn't you be working?" he ignored me and looked at Cat bringing out some outfits and make up with jewelery. Just then I got an idea.

"Cat lets give Prince Keith a makeover!"

"what no!" Prince Keith said getting up from the bed

"please Ketih! " Cat asked sitting next to him tugging his shirt.

"yeah Please Prince Keith" I said in a baby voice.

"how silly for you guys to put makeup on me that's so not man like!"

"please!" Cat and I both said at the same time giving our puppy dog faces. Prince Keith looked at me and he just kept looking at me without blinking..is there something on my face why is he keep looking at me...

"Alright" Cat and I smiled and we forced Prince Keith to sit up. First we used a headband to get his hair out of his face. Then I handed Cat a lipstick and she put it on his lips.

"wait here see how his lip is outlined? don't draw it out of it" I said pointing at where his lip line is and tried getting off the lipstick that was out of his lip.

"lick your finger" I said to him ...I looked at his eyes and didn't realize he was starring at me...he licked his finger rubbing the place that had the smudged lipstain.

"hey where do you get all these make up?" After we were done with his face we moved into his hair. we placed a flower headband on him and then there was a knock on the door

"Prince Keith !" It's Luke, Prince Keith quickly widen his eyes and hid his face

"give me a few minutes! " Prince Keith said trying to take the things off.

"nope not until we take a picture!" I said holding his hands. I then put his hands in his back and Cat took his phone. I smiled for the picture while Prince Keith tried to get out of my grip. Cat took the picture and I let go.

"Let me see"

"NO DELETE THAT NOW!" Prince Keith said chasing me. I stuck my tongue out and started running around. I turned around and started walking backwards

"let me open the door for Luke!"

"NO!"

"ahh!" I screamed as Prince Keith literally ran faster. he tripped on something and fell towards me knocking me down. He looked at me in the eye and I quickly look away this is such a awkward position

"Prince Keith?!" I turned to look at the door seeing Luke poking his head in and his eyes widen.

"P..Pri..Prince Ki..Kieth you haha" Luke said laughing. Prince Keith got up and offered a hand helping me up. Then he took everything off. he then asked Cat to help him take the makeup off.

I quickly turned around and sent the picture of Prince Keith with makeup to myself. Hoping I'd get my phone back soon.

"what is it Luke!" Prince Keith asked in a serious strict tone while Cat got the last pit of flower pieces off his hair.

"Prince Joshua and Prince Wilfred are outside wishing to speak to you"

YASS HELP IS HERE!


	10. Chapter 10

Prince Keith P.O.V

"where do you think your going? your staying here with Cat"

"bu-"

"no buts" I said to Elise as she tried to follow me. she pouted her lips and I left the room. I walked to the conference hall seeing the two princes not looking very pleased.

"Prince Keith where's Elise?" Prince Joshua stated bluntly without even greeting me...yup she's more than just a assistant if Prince Joshua was to lose his manners. What is she to Prince Wilfred though, why is she so important to them..

"I'm pretty sure Prince Wilfred told you what happened ...she has contact with a person th-"

"that's been wanted for many years okay. but she didn't commit those crimes did she? no so why would you give her the option of her being in jail or the person that practically raised her that's literally a tough decision!" Prince Joshua said rudely cutting me off...what? Prince Joshua is so serious about her..she's more than a commoner..or does he love her?...somehow Elise gives me this vibe that I met her before...

"why is she so important to you? she's just a commoner" I said Prince Joshua looks even more scarier.

"She's P-"

"She's Prince Joshua's Personal assistant ofcourse he cares about her" Prince Wilfred said cutting Prince Joshua off..somehow I feel like Prince Joshua wasn't going to say Personal assistant since he looked at Prince Wilfred with a relief look like he was going to say something else... something is so up.

"yeah she's my assistant now release her immediately!"

"Prince Joshua may I remind you your in Liberty. You have no right to telll me to release a commoner or not!" I said in a demanding tone..using my title as a prince.

Prince Joshua looks beyond pissed off he opened his mouth

"Guys just shut up and stop arguing!" We all turned around seeing Elise standing there...she walked up to Prince Joshua

"Elise are you okay?! did he do anything to you?!" Prince Joshua and Prince Wilfred both said at the same exact time which made Elise laugh.

"It's okay calm down guys..Prince Keith is doing nothing wrong...he did give me 2 options Nancy in prison or me and I chose myself ..so to be fair I sort of in a way sent myself in prison. Don't blame Prince Keith" ...she's defending me..I thought I was a jerk and a stupid prince to her...

Prince Wilfred and Prince Joshua looked more relief after hearing her say that.

"and just to make it clear for you guys I'm going to stay here til Prince Keith says I'm free to go. so don't hate on him or try to get me out of here..I'm actually as of right now Princess Cat new maid"

"Maid?!" Prince Joshua and Prince Wilfred at the same time...so Elise doesn't have any intentions of leaving the palace.? ...she actually was going to serve her time here in place of Nancy...

"yes a maid..now off you guys go! you three are very busy people don't stop everything to worry about me !"

"Listen Elise don't hesitate to call or text me if anything" Prince Wilfred said giving her a warm smile

"same here..did Prince Keith have your phone?" Prince Joshua asked,Elise looked at me and I took her phone out of my pocket handing it to her

"got it back! now off you guys go! I'll text both of you" she said. The princes nodded and said their goodbyes to us both then leave... I can't believe this...they literally came all the way to Liberty to see if she's okay?...

"Elise..are you sure there's nothing going on between Prince Joshua and you..don't lie" I said..she looked at me and laughed. she then looked at her phone and started to text and look through her social apps.. smiling , her smile is so adorable. what no! no . i don't even know who she is! all I know is that Nancy raised her and she's Prince Joshua 2 day personal assistant...

why would Prince Joshua hire her...I asked Lady Lorella and she said Elise just started to live at Charles a few days ago. and before that she lived at Liberty which was all true

so how and why did Prince Joshua hire her

there's something about her that just seems so familiar..


	11. Chapter 11

Elise P.O.V

"the end" I said looking at Princess Cat who was sleeping like a little baby she's so adorable!. I closed the picture book and placed it by the nightstand. I tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. I shut the light off and the only thing that was on was her night light and little glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

I left her room and started walking down the hallways . It's been a week since I was brought back to Liberty..and literally everyday Prince Joshua and Prince Wilfred would call to make sure I'm okay or ask if I'm comfortable with doing maids work. There such worriers ..

I went into the kitchen making tea and took a piece of cake. I then brought it to Prince Keiths office. yeah he's literally making me do this every night. So I'm sort of his maid too..I don't get why he would ask me to do this for him he has Luke!

I knocked but there was no answer..I turned the door knob going in seeing Prince Keith sleeping at his desk.. He's going to catch a cold if he sleeps there the whole night. I walked over and placed the food down.

He looks so peaceful and adorable sleeping. He then started to groan and woke up. he opened his eyes looking at me and immediately sat up , I laughed and pushed the tray towards him

"here's your food mr sleepy"

"really? mr grumpy now mr sleepy?" He asked raising his eyebrows

"fine mr sleepy grumpy prince"

"NO it's prince keith!"

"no it's mr sleepy grumpy prince"

"yo-"

"you idiot commoner blah blah blah don't you get tired of using the same lines?" I asked he rolled then looked at his food. He then smirked looking at me

"I don't want cake or tea"

"then what do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed I've been up the whole day and I've been so tired

"I don't know" he simply replied. -_- so what the fuck am I suppose to make for this thing?! shit?!

"come with me" He said I looked at him weirdly? what?! where? ..he got up and started walking where is he going.. he turned around to look at me. He then sigh walking over to me grabbing my arm lightly. dragging me to the kitchen.. he sat down on the counter top and looked at me

"start cooking."

"what?! what do you want me to cook!? its midnight Prince Grumpy!"

"cook anything"

"what. ...dude there's literally tons of sweets and stuff in here why are you wasting my energy to cook you food!"

"because your m-"

"I'm not YOUR MAID i'm Princess Cat maid!"

"I want to try commoner food..."

"commoner food? are you serious there's no such thing as "commoner food" " I said making a face showing how idiotic he sounds. ...commoner food..I then took out my phone...it's 10 good!

"If you want commoner food are you willing to break some rules?" I asked looking at him..

"what rules?" I walked up to him looking up at him since he was sitting there he looked at me confused

"lets go out of the palace and eat commoner food in a commoner food market!" I looked at him ,doubt he'd do it.

"okay." I raised my eyebrow..is here serious? I sigh and then looked at what he was wearing..it was quite casual but still too flashy for people to know he's a royalty or atleast a noblemen.

"do you have something less..popping out in the crowd?" I asked looking at his clothes.

"ofcourse not!" I rolled my eyes and then dragged him to the laundry room.

"what are we doing in here?! don't you dare make me wear dirty clothes!" He said looking at me going through the pile of clothes

"you idiot these are the clothes that are already washed..here throw this shirt on and this flannel!" I said throwing him a plain white shirt and a flannel shirt he looked at it sighing then he started taking his shirt off...Damn those abs..damn that body..damn keith! omg he got so muscular.

"stop drooling I know I'm sexy. too bad your not my type" He said snickering putting on the clothes I rolled my eyes.

"don't worry your not my type either . your body is nothing compared to Prince Joshuas I bet he's more muscular than you!" I snapped back. Prince Keith raised his eyebrows making his way towards me.

"oh really? when did you see Prince Joshua naked? in bed?" ...Joshua in bed...omg...EW no no nope! no!

"ew! gross no ew! I said I BET! keyword BET! ew your gross me in bed with Prince Joshua you have a dirty mind!" He raised his eyebrows and smiled

"sure okay. says the girl thats currently red and touching my stomach" I looked down at my hands seeing my hands on Prince Keith stomach...

"I ..I was trying to get you to stop coming closer...I'm not red! ...ugh it's hot in here..lets just get out of here!" I said pushing him away.

ugh

stupid keith

making me all worked up thinking about Prince Joshua.

ew stupid me ew why did I even think about Prince Joshua.


	12. Chapter 12

"this is so delicious!" Prince Keith said finishing his 3rd miso soup. I laughed looking at him so cute... I then poured some beer for him

"calm down your going to choke..ooo want to eat some fried fish ball? "

"what's that?"

"what you never had?!" Prince Keith shook his head and I laughed and called the guy over

"hey can I get fried fishball and tofu oh and I want a big red bean ice ." The guy wrote the things down and I looked at Prince Keith. He got a little something on his mouth..I grabbed the napkin and wiped his mouth..I then looked at him and he was starring at me intensively.

"is there something on my face? stop looking at me like that." I said taking out a mirror from my bag..no there's nothing. I then heard Prince Keith chuckled

"cute" I heard him mutter wait what?! immediately turned to look at him and h looked at me

"what?"

"you just called me cute"

"that's not true! your...your hearing things!" He said and his face was turning red. I laughed and then our food came. Prince Keith started to dig in and I just watched him

"your going to turn fat if you keep eating" He rolled his eyes and then handed me some fried tofu. I grabbed some and then started to eat..ooo then our red bean ice came.

"omg try some!" I said scooping some feeding him he ate it looking at me and smiled.

After we were done eating we started to wander deep into the farther part of the town.

"oh and then I once accidentally pushed my brother into the lake and I grabbed one of my best friends down with me" I said laughing taking a sip of beer. We've just been walking around drinking.

"what?! that happened to me I was dragged into the lake by one of my best friends too! "Prince Keith said guess I shouldn't be talking more about my childhood.

"so Nancy has raised you ever since you were little?" I nodded..Prince Keith suddenly asked

"I ran away from home and bumped into Nancy she saw me all alone taking me in.." Prince Keith nodded and I nodded too this got awkward.

"so do you like Prince Joshua?" I looked at Prince Keith ..do I? ..I mean we almost kissed.. Joshua is so protective of me... and the way he's so sweet to me but still controls me..

"um..why do you care?"

"Just wondering...like I said before you and Prince Joshua seem close..it seems like he fancys you"

"what..pf ofcourse not I'm just his assistant!" I said and then Prince Keith stop

"so you don't fancy him back?"

"i...mm" I was in shocked..did he just..kiss me?! I looked closely..seeing Prince Keith kissing me closing his eyes..I closed my eyes and then kissed back... Prince Keith wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Keith..." I managed to say he then pulled away looking at me..

"s..sorry" He said looking away turning red..SORRY?! YOU JUST KISSED ME. Suddenly I saw people behind keith dressed in black.

"Keith...there's people coming towards us" Prince Keith turned around and suddenly the group of people stopped.

"blame yourself for your death royal highness" wait their going to kill Keith?! The guy quickly charged at us and then Prince keith started to fight them

"Stay behind me!" Prince Keith said suddenly he started to fight them back and then someone grabbed me pulling my away from Prince Keith knocked out 4 people already and 4 more are still charging at him

"blame yourself for suddenly getting close to the royalty..princess" the one that caught me whispered in my ear..

WHAT?! THEIR AFTER ME?! WHAT ?! HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?!

Suddenly I saw something shiny that he's taking out a knife. he raised the knife

I closed my eyes

A/N: WHO WOULD YOU WANT ME TO PAIR ELISE WITH AT THE END? PRINCE JOSHUA, PRINCE KEITH, PRINCE WILFRED, PRINCE GLENN OR PRINCE ROBERTO


	13. Chapter 13

I then hear a gun shot noise..what?! I opened my eyes seeing Luke with the royal guard...the guy who was going to kill me..was shot dead in the head... and the royal guards took down the people Prince Keith was fighting.

Prince Keith immediately ran to me hugging me

"Are you okay?!" I nodded

"This is why Prince Keith you can't sneak out the castle" Prince Keith ignored Luke and went into the car with me , he was still holding me...

those people..they were after me ..it's did they find out..

(3 days Later Elise P.O.V)

Prince Joshua hasn't texted me at all ever since the attack..I texted him what happened but no reply..it's not like him to not reply.

"Elise?" I turned around seeing Prince Keith..Prince Keith ever since that night he's been avoiding me..probably because he kissed me..did he have feelings for me?..

"did you see the news?" I shook my head he sigh

"has Prince Joshua texted you?"

"no..why whats wrong?" He held up the newspaper he was holding... what. **_"PRINCE JOSHUA ENGAGEMENT WITH PRINCESS ELISE"_**

..right then and there It felt like my heart stopped beating..J..Joshua engaged to that fraud?! he knows she's a fraud why would he do this...oh my gosh..

"Elise.." Prince Keith said..I then hugged him and started to cry.. I guess..I guess I was over thinking...Prince Joshua doesn't like me at all..he probably saw me as a little sister..

But why am I crying..I shouldn't feel this way..were not even dating or anything...

"it's okay." Prince Keith said...I pulled away and wiped the tears out of my face.. .. I looked at him seeing the bruises on his face from 3 days ago.

Right maybe I should tell him now about what I've been thinking..Lately I've been thinking to leave Liberty since those group of people know who I am and are trying to kill me that means someone else knows and there will be more.. Since Keith doesn't know those people were trying to kill me they think it's towards him which is causing him to stress...

"hey Prince Keith..I have a request" I said looking at him

"what is it?"

"I want to leave" I said and he stood there starring at me..looking like he's pissed off

"no." he bluntly said

"why?!"

"because no...why do you want to leave?"

"I... I want to go back to Charles to continue with my studies..I've missed so many days." Prince Keith sighed and it was a awkward silence for a moment.

"fine...but."

"but?"

"you have to come back as soon as your done with school"

"what? why can't I just stay there living in my apartment...Prince Keith there's no point of me coming back here..."

"yes there is you have to stay with me...me sister" He said..he literally just said me. what no way he likes me. nope no. nope.

"I'll tell Princess Cat why I have to leave she'd understand"

"right okay try" he said.. I sigh and left my room going to Princess Cat. Prince Keith was following behind me..I knocked and went inside.

"Princess Cat" I said she turned around and stopped playing with her toys

"Elise don't call me princess just Cat! your my friend right call me Cat"

"ha okay Cat...I have a request"

"what is it?" she asked looking at me..

"may I leave? I need to get back to my studies..."

"but..then I'll have no one to play with" she said looking like she was going to cry..I hugged her

"no don't cry..I promise I'll come back every weekend and bring you lots of toys and delicious food the palace don't have"

"Really?!" she said with excitement, I nodded and she nodded too

"okay you can leave but promise to come back every weekend" I nodded then looked at Prince Keith who had his eyebrows all scrunched up. I told Princess Cat I was going to get some tea for her leaving her room. Prince Keith followed me and we stopped in the hallway

"so that means I'm leaving"

"no." he still said

"why are you so stubborn?! i got princess Cats permission like you said"

"...but...I don't want you to leave.. " he said with a soft expression aw.. yup he likes me.

"well I thought I was such a dumb and annoying commoner..hah you'll just have to see me in the weekends ..bye I need to go packing now"

As soon as I was done packing I quickly left the palace it would be awkward to bump into Prince Keith..luckily he had a phone call waiting for him or else he would have been trying to stop me.

Lets see where can I go...how did they find out I'm the princess though? that means they know the current princess is a fraud. I groaned going through my phone to see who I can call

Prince Roberto & Prince Glenn ..nah it'll get them and their safety and kingdom in trouble

Princess Wilfred ..nah Claude looks...mean as fuck now.

Prince Joshua... that jerk -_- getting married to my fraud and don't even text me back after what happened jerk.

Michel...hmm he's that old man I helped..judging by his car and how he had a butler..he's rich..maybe he won't mind if I stay in one of his room...afterall he was in charles so maybe his house is there which is even better for my studies...I called him and after a few rings

"hello?"

"Hello? this is Elise.."

"oh you finally called! whats up?"

"I need your help"

"what is it?"

"I need a place to stay"

"you can come to my place..where are you right now"

"at liberty"

"alright I'll send Zain right there"

"Thank you!"

GAHH HE IS SO NICE

HEHE YAY

A PLACE TO STAY


	14. Chapter 14

As we were headed to where Michel lives.. i got a text from Prince Keith...ooo it won't be a nice text..I swiped to unlock my phone going to the messages reading what Keith was saying

K-ELISE GET YOUR ASS BACK THIS INSTANT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS OUTSIDE !

I read the text and laugh..I can imagine him in front of me right now yelling at me with those words...I decided to text back

E- aww do you miss me? :)

As soon as I texted that I already got a reply..wow that's fast.

K- NO! ...Princess Cat does! now come back this instantly. how the hell did you get out of Liberty so fast?! where are you headed to.

...Wait how does he know I'm out of Liberty...I stared at that text...unless...Oh that bastard.

E-DON'T TELL ME YOU PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON MY PHONE?! SCREW YOU -_- let me have my privacy. my phone is going off :P and okay don't admit you miss me already you know you do ;)

I then shut off my phone and I looked up seeing Zain starring at me from the mirror. I smiled at him and he smiled back

"Miss Elise you remind me so much of Prince Edward.." Fuck. -_-

"haha.. really? I never seen Prince Edward before so I wouldn't know" I said,Zain smiled then looked at the road

"so why were you outside the palace of Liberty? shouldn't you be at Charles studying?" oooooooo questions me don't like questions. -_-

"oh ...I got a job to work at Prince Joshua assistant at first then I got Prince Keith mad so he made me stay with him to watching Princess Cat" Zain nodded

"did you hear that Prince Joshua is getting married to Princess Elise" -_- damn Zain if you weren't driving me i'd kick you out this car already.

"Yes i have" I replied. Suddenly Zain made a turn...wait wait why are we headed to Noble Michel...oh no...oh no no wonder Michel looks familiar! he's Lord Michel..fuck when we were little he would always treat me so nice...he treats me like a granddaughter...if I live with him he might find out who I really am.

Once we got there I have no choice but to go inside...Zain showed me to my room. I went in there turning on my phone.. I went to photos looking at the pictures of Prince Keith and I...

"haha" I laughed at the picture of Prince Keith with makeup on that's my favorite picture..

"what are you laughing about" I looked up seeing the old man..I mean Lord Michel

"Lord Michel I'm sorry about my manners before I di-

"no need to call me Lord Michel just call me Michel..it's okay..I quite like it just act normal around me" I nodded smiling and he sat down next to me then he laughed..I followed his gaze to my phone of the picture of Prince Keith

"oh..um..."

"looks like Prince Keith and you got close?"

"I guess you can say that..."

"so tell me why did Prince Joshua choose you as a assistant?" .oh gosh story telling time.

Louis P.O.V( PRINCE EDWARDS BUTLER.)

"Louis thanks so much for helping out" Zain said I smiled

"it's no problem. I'd rather much be here then at the castle right now"

"right...so will the king really carry out what the fraud wishes for?" I nodded...Lord Michel and Zain both know the secret Charles been hiding..the fact that the current Princess is a fraud...

At first I wasn't too fond of the idea now I'm even more against it..

"she's been driving Prince Edward like crazy with all her wishes and commands."

"I see...no sign of the real princess?" I shook my head..you see Charles has this rule if someone is missing for 6 years it's mandatory to announce them dead...The king didn't want that to happen so he found a fraud...hoping to lure the real princess out once she hears about that.

"MICHEL STOP RUNNING!" Zain immediately stood up and I followed him out the room seeing Lord Michel laughing... suddenly someone bumped into me..I turned around and the girl looked up...she...she looks familiar.

"oh ...sorry" she said

"see what you did Michel now quit playing and give me back my phone"

"oh come on send me the picture. I want to tease Prince Keith about this" The girl rolled her eyes pouting her lips... her actions.. Suddenly the started to chase each other again

"my lord ! my lord please stop running!" Zain said..then they stopped and they both walked off

"who's she?" I asked...she just looks too familiar..she reminds me of..of Princess Elise.

"her name is Elise...she helped Lord Michel before and now she needs a place to stay so Lord Michel is having her stay here."

Elise?! her name is Elise...no way.

"she looks familiar right?...she reminds me of Prince Edward." Zain said..I nodded..she does she really does...

"could she be?...can you give me more information about her?"

Zain nodded and he started telling me more about Elise.

As soon as I got back to Charles I heard yelling again.

"YOU IDIOT I SAID WARM NOT HOT FEEL THIS YOURSELF ITS HOT!" The fake princess yelled at the maid..I sighed she is so...I bit the inside of my lip then went to Prince Edward..from what Zain told me the Elise currently living in the noble castle sounds just like Princess Elise..

"Prince Edward?" Prince Edward turned around and I saw his bloodshot eyes..he's been crying? I looked at his table seeing pictures of Princess Elise and Prince Edward when they were little

"how was it at Noble Michel?" he asked clearing his throat.

"good...but I have a report...it's about Princess Elise..the real one" Prince Edward quickly looked a me

"you found her?!"

"i believe so...there's this girl name Elise she's currently living at the Noble Michel...and from what Zain told me

"I know her..are you sure she's the real princess I can help you to get her to admit" We turned around and saw Lady Lorella..

"thank you so much Lorella..."

"no need to thank me...it sucks seeing my finace like this and that fraud is just so annoying" Prince Edward let out a little chuckle and hugged Lady Lorella...

This is why I approve of Lady Lorella ..she can bring a smile to Prince Edward face instantly...


	15. Chapter 15

Elise P.O.V

"Ella! or should I saw Lady Lorella!" I said hugging her.. yesterday she called me and ask to hang out...Here we are in the shopping district of Charles.

We started walking around and I went to buy some cake and macaroons.

"oh my gosh and then Professor Ferna was red! he was so red!"

"What?! dang it I want to see his embarrassed face! I'd die to see that!" I said laughing as we talked about the meanest Professor in Charles University getting embarrassed by a student.

"oh that store over there the bubble tea are amazing!" I smiled and ask if we can go there. Lorella said yeah and we went in . After ordering my drink we went back out and a huge limo was there..Then Louis came out...smiling at us.

"Louis thanks so much for picking us up" Lorella said and then dragged me into the limo

"w..wait where are we going?"

"to the Charles Palace! I need you to help me pick out the cake,flowers and all the things for the wedding!" I nodded...great...I just hope I don't bump into my parents or my brother..

Once we got to the palace, Lady Lorella brought us to the garden...ah the garden is still so pretty.

"These flowers are just so pretty! especially this one" I said pointing at the blue roses..their my favorite...ever since I was little I never liked red roses..so my brother tried his best to make a hybird and he finally got blue roses.

"these are Princess Elise favorite roses too" Louis said looking at me smiling..oh ..fuck I don't think I should keep saying what I like and don't like..I smiled at him then sat down. Lorella brought a bunch of books and sat next to me

"okay so I thought ab-"

"what are you guys up to? who's she?" I looked up seeing the fraud. ah this bitch.

"this is my best friend Elise...Elise this is Princess Elise" I smiled and greeted her she looked at me raising her eyebrows.

"oh...your sitting at my favorite spot" I quickly got up letting her sit. she smiled sitting down next to Lorella who moved away from her.

"Louis what happened to the daisies their my favorite where are they?" she asked...daisies? this bitch ain't even trying to pretend to be me!

I rolled my eyes then Lorella stood next to me

"lets go try on your dress ..you look so lovely in that brides maid dress!" she said..she then dragged me to her room and she pulled out a dress out of her closet..She made me put the dress on..she herself also changed into a pretty dress then she helped me style my hair she braided a part of my hair then pinned it into a bun..so pretty. After that she started putting make up on my face. she then placed a necklace..that necklace..it's the one my mother gave me when I was little...it was my favorite necklace..

"this necklace" I said touching the diamonds ..Lorella smiled

"pretty right?.." she then stood up and I looked at myself in the mirror. wow...it's been such a while since I actually did a makeover for myself

"your so pretty!...Prince Keith and Prince Joshua will drool over you"

"what are you talking about" I said thinking of Prince Keith..and then I thought of that picture and laugh

"ooo which prince are you thinking about ? hmmm Prince Joshua the scary looking prince or Prince Keith the...well over confident one" she said

"pf I don't know what your talking about" I then looked at myself closely in the mirror

"wait..this isn't the bridesmaid dress!"

"yup it's a evening gown."

"for what?!"

"dinner with the princes"

"wait what?" She then smiled pushing out of the gently grabbed my wrist leading me into the dining opened the door and I saw all the princes their eyes landed on me and they stopped their conversation...I then looked at my brother who just starred at he won't know ..afterall he already thinks the fraud is his sister..

"sorry for taking so long.." Lorella said

"it's..it's okay" Prince Edward said continue to stare at me..no way he can't know. Then someone cleared their throat..I looked over seeing the fake princess sitting next to Prince Joshua..ugh this tramp.

"hurry up and sit you slow poke your probably the one slowing down Lady Lorella" She spoke. I bit the inside of my lip .stay calm don't go off...Lorella then put me sitting next to Prince Edward..what shouldn't she be sitting next to him after all they are engaged..I shouldn't be sitting here.

When the food came..I should use proper eating manners..afterall I'm eating with all the princes..

"Lorella told me your from a common family in Liberty...your really good with your table manners and which utensil to use most people would get it wrong" Prince Edward said smiling at me..fuck fuck fuck

"I taught her when she was my assistant she was such a idiot..kept yelling at her til she got it right" I looked at Prince Joshua who smiled at me gosh he saved me..

"what?! she was your assistant?! " the fake princess asked..and Prince Joshua nodded looking annoyed..

Suddenly I felt a gentle kick..I looked up seeing Prince Keith smiling at idiot. I then kicked back like it was nothing then felt another gentle kick. I looked at him to tell him to stop but he didn't get the hint and continue to kick me gently .

I then kicked back really hard

"OW..OH this food is really good "Prince Keith yelled and then saved himself ..I couldn't help but laugh

"what are you laughing at?!" Prince Keith asked.

"n..nothing" I said smiling. he then looked at me and gently kick me again. I then kicked him but..he didn't react...I looked seeing Prince Joshua eyes widening looking at me

fuck I kicked him...suddenly I felt a strong kick.

"ow!" I yelped in pain.

"whats wrong?" Lorella asked and everyone looked at me..the fake princess had a smirk on her bitch kicked me!

"n..nothing just bit my tongue" I said.

"idiot" Prince Joshua said. I rolled my eyes

"so Elise it's not fair you went with prince Joshua and Prince Keith to their kingdom now you should come with me to Altria!" Prince Roberto said smiling at me

"I should..but I have to get back to my studies.."

"now your making excuses!" Prince Roberto said pouting his lips

"shut up old man she doesn't want you" Prince Keith said and then Prince Roberto looked at me

"pft Prince Roberto may be old but he got the looks..I'm not making excuses I really have to get back to my studies but if this is making you sad how can I make it up to you?" I asked and Prince Roberto smiled

"how about a date with me" he said boldly ...my eyes widen..he wants a date? with me?...

"absolutely not!" I looked seeing Prince Keith and Prince Joshua who glared at each other..they both said that at the same time...oh this is ...what is this turning into.

"..sure" I said to Prince Roberto and he looked at me smiling..

"no! why are you going on a date with him?" Prince Keith asked..wow he's straight up

"hey she already made up her mind. she's mine now" Prince Roberto said ...oh this is bad. I looked at Lady Lorella who looked amused.

"SHUT UP!" We all turned looking at the fraud who looks pissed off.I looked at Prince Joshua who's just starring at me.

"YOU!look what you did! a commoner like you getting the princes all mad! GUARDS BRING HER TO THE DUNGEON!" She yelled.I raised my eyebrows. I was going to say something but then Prince Edward spoke up

"no one is bringing Elise to the dungeon..she's Lorellas guest. ... Louis bring up the desserts" Louis nodded and then the fraud glared at me.. this is just ...bad..I looked at Prince Wilfred who just smiled..

Louis brought the desserts and I looked at the dessert ooooooo looks good. The princes all ate theirs except for Prince Edward..why isn't he eating it? ..I looked at Lorella and the fraud whos all digging in..I should dig in..

"Wait no! Elise it has nuts!" Prince Joshua said.. I then started spitting the thing out of my mouth it was too late I've already swallowed most of it.

Lorella quickly handed me water.I quickly drink it down and she handed me another one

"ugh what happened to her table manners so disgusting!" I looked at the fraud who kept eating the dessert. this idiot! suddenly I felt my arm and neck getting itchy

"oh no..Prince Edward do you have your allergy pills?! Elise is allergic to nuts!" Prince Joshua said walking over to me stopping me from itching.

"Louis get the pills fast!" Prince Edward said..I started getting sweaty

"ugh it itches badly!" I whined and then Prince Wilfred dipped his towel into the water and gently pressed it against the red spots thats growing.

"wait a minute..Princess Elise aren't you allergic to nuts too?" Prince Glenn asked...haha this fraud..I looked at the fraud and she looked worried..

"u..um ..no it went away when i started living with the commoners" I rolled my eyes at her response then Louis came giving me the pills.

"ugh I'm not good with pills!" I said looking at the pill..

Prince Edward then took the pill and started to crush it..after he crushed it he placed it in the water and Prince Keith took the glass cup and fed the drink to me

"you have to drink all the water" I nodded at his command and drank the whole thing.

"ugh the itching it getting worse! IT'S SO ITCHY LET ME SCRATCH IT!" I whine trying to get out of Prince Joshua grip..he was holding my wrist not letting me scratch it

"no! remember this scar you got it from scratching it too hard when you were little after eating nuts!" Prince Joshua said,suddenly he bit his did not just say when we were little.

"did you just say when she was little?...but I thought you recently know her! "Prince Roberto said...ugh I then looked at Prince Joshua who bit his lip

"she's a..." Suddenly Prince Joshua loosened his grip and I got out of it when I wanted to scratch my face someone gently grabbed my arm

"Elise. no...I'll throw fluff away"...I looked at my brother..did he just...

he knows...

he knows who I am...

he threaten to throw fluff ...that's my favorite teddy bear when I was little...

he would always do that to stop me from scratching myself whenever I accidentally ate nuts...

Prince Keith P.O.V

Did Prince Edward just say he'll throw Fluff away...that's Princess Elise favorite teddy bear...

wait...allergic to nuts..the way her and Prince Edward look alike..

her attitude ..and the way she looks familiar...she's Princess Elise...I looked at Elise who starred at Prince Edward..

Prince Edward smiled then hugged her..she hugged him back and everyone looked at each other..No wonder Prince Joshua and Prince Wilfred got mad at me for taking her away like that..they already know who she was..I looked at Prince Roberto and Prince Glenn who seems to just get what happened..

why am I so stupid..I should have known sooner that she as the real Princess Elise...

Suddenly we heard a gun sound...I turned around seeing the fraud having a gun out...it had smoke coming out..the guards then took down the fraud

"ELISE!" I turned back around seeing Elise on the floor bleeding..

"ELISE!" i yelled picking her up..no no no no no this can't happen


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : Heey! I just wanted to let you guys know if your also a fan of 10 days with my devil also created by Voltage I have written a story about it! check it out k? :)

Prince Edward P.O.V

We've been waiting outside the surgical room for hours...No one has yet spoken ever since we got here to the hospital. My parents have already been informed and their on their way back from their trip.. The butlers all went back to their kingdoms to inform the princes King and Queen what happened since news has spread quickly making everyone panicking.

I just can't believe that fraud shot her! I was expecting to finally reunite with my little sister and have tea to talk about the things that have happened...But now it's all..

"it's okay" Lorella said rubbing my back. I looked down..I couldn't even smile

what if Elise is not okay? she just got shot!

Just then a 2 nurses came with another pack of blood...this has been the 5th blood pack they've brought in..and non of them would tell us anything of how the surgery is going..

"so ... Prince Joshua you've already known that Elise was the real princess?" Prince Roberto asked..I looked at Prince Joshua and he looked devastated so did Prince Keith.. Louis has told me that Elise had stayed with Prince Joshua and Prince Keith and how both Princes might fancy Elise..

"Yeah...so does Prince Wilfred..That day when Lady Lorella showed a picture of Elise I just knew it was her" Prince Joshua spoke..he looked like he was going to cry..

At first the fraud demanded my father to arrange a marriage between her and Prince Joshua...my father never thought the real Elise would show up to claim her title since she didn't show up when they announce about the fake princess. So my father gave in and allowed the marriage or else the fraud would have went to tell everyone that she's not the real princess.

"so you guys knew the fraud was a fraud the whole time?" Prince Keith asked... I nodded and Lorella explained what happened.. the princes stayed quiet .

"Maybe if you guys didn't ask that fraud to pretend to be the princess she wouldn't be in there right now!" Prince Glenn said..

Prince Glenn is right..if only we didn't do that Elise would have still been safe and smiling...

"what gives you the right to blame Prince Edward?! he's probably feeling way worse then you!" Prince Roberto argued..

"Guys stop arguing" Prince Wilfred said with a sigh..I looked at Prince Wilfred he looked sad...

"MAYBE IF YOU TWO TOLD ME SHE WAS THE PRINCESS I WOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER TO MAKE HER STAY AT LIBERTY!" Prince Keith snapped at Prince Joshua and Prince Wilfred

"Well maybe if you didn't TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME SHE WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN AT MY PLACE SAFE!" Prince Joshua shouted.

"SHE WANTED TO LEAVE YOU . ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU WANTED TO BE ENGAGED TO THE FRAUD DID YOU KNOW HOW SAD SHE WAS?!" Prince Keith yelled at Prince Joshua then Prince Joshua bit the inside of his lip

"how would you know how sad she was?! your a complete jerk and asshole to her!" Prince Joshua yelled at Prince Keith not caring the language he was using.

"I'ma complete jerk and asshole?! I made her laugh and smile the whole time at Liberty! I made sure she was safe! what did you do you hurt her! how can you not even tell she has feelings for you!" Prince Keith yelled.

"I KNOW SHE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME I DO TOO! WHY ARE YOU SO UP IN HER EMOTIONS ABOUT ME UNLESS YOU LIKE HER TOO!" Prince Joshua yelled ..suddenly Prince Joshua punched Prince Keith and Prince Keith fought back. Prince Roberto,Prince Glenn and Prince Wilfred all went to pull them back away from each other.

are they serious right now. blaming each other is not the best time. I looked down and sighed in frustration as the princes continue to argue.

Lorella tugged my shirt looking at me..

ugh thats it I had enough.

"ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"I yelled standing up. All the princes stopped arguing looking at me..

"NOW IS SERIOUSLY NOT THE TIME TO START FIGHTING AND ARGUING! ELISE WOULDN'T WANT THIS! SHE WOULD WANT EVERYONE TO SMILE OR ATLEAST STAY CALM NOW THIS SHITTY RIOT!" I yelled ..the princes stopped glaring at each other and the tension here has calmed down a bit.

"the lights!" Prince Wilfred said I looked up seeing the red light going off indicating the surgery is over.

Once the doors open everyone stood up and immediately demanded the doctor information about Elise.

"The surgery went well..we were able to remove the bullet but...she will be in a mild coma.."

"COMA?! HOW LONG?!" Prince Keith yelled.

"not sure...could be days..weeks..years..forever" My eyes widen..oh dear lord please. I just got my sister back! don't take her away from me.

Lorella hugged me and I hugged her back...

No .please let her wake up..


	17. Chapter 17

3 weeks later.

Prince Edward P.O.V

"So this is her apartment?" I asked looking at the place where Elise was staying at Charles. Louis nodded and I looked around..I saw a photo album by her bedpost..I open the photo album and saw what seems to be Elise and her high school friends...

Her smile was so bright .. It seems as if she enjoyed her life not being the princess..

I flipped the page and then saw a picture of her and I and her and the other princes...So she brought the childhood pictures with her no wonder some photos were missing in my photo took some with her before she ran away..

I then flipped the pages again seeing her and ...wait..

"Louis, Lorella..is this Prince Wilfred or just someone that looks like him.."I asked showing them the picture..in this picture it was Elise hugging a boy that resembles Prince Wilfred.

"wow..I would have said that was Prince Wilfred but the gentlemen in the picture seems more...more um...I just can't explain it but It's not Prince Wilfred" I agree it's not Prince Wilfred...but looks almost like him...

I turned the pages again and the rest were all pictures of him and Elise..who is this guy..they seem to be in a relationship since some pictures had them kissing...so they dated..wow. I really did miss a lot in Elise life..

"Edward! Elise she's awake! "Lorella said looking at her phone. my heart dropped a bit but then it started to race faster she's awake!.

ELISE P.O.V

I woke up and yawned..ugh why am I so tired...wait where is this place it looks so white...I then felt something heavy on both my legs..I looked up towards my leg seeing a guy with purple hair and a guy with light brown hair...who the hell are these people... I sat up straight and both their eyes shot open looking at me

"ELISE!" They both yelled..wait I know them? ..I starred at them as they smiled widely and the one with purple hair called the doctor then the other one took out his phone texting..

do I know these people?...

"Elise! why are you so quiet? it's not like you to be this quiet" the one with brown hair said with a big wide warming smile...he knows my name but how come I don't know him.

"do I know you?" Suddenly the smile on his face dropped..then the one with purple hair looked at me

"do you remember who I am?" He asked I shook my head...I know these people?!...Suddenly a guy with a white coat came in...wait..this looks like a hospital..that's a doctor..wait why am I in the hospital?!..

the doctors suddenly asked me some questions

"do you remember your name?"

"Elise Loveday" I replied and then the 2 guys both told the doctor I got my last name is wrong with them..

...

Suddenly the door opened again and I saw a guy with grey hair and a girl next to him behind him were more people..wait

"OH MY GOSH WILL!"I yelled running up to the one person I know out of all these strangers. I hugged him and he looked taken back.

"when did you come back to Liberty?! why are you dressed up like that" I asked looking at what he was wearing it look so formal..like a suit.

"wait you don't remember me but you remember Prince Wilfred?!" The guy with brown hair snapped at me..I looked at him weirdly.

"Prince Wilfred? the hell you idiot he's my best friend Wilson. who are you people anyways. Wilson do you know them?!" I asked..he looked at me and looked at the people..

"you mean you don't even remember who I am?" the guy with grey hair asked..I shook my head

"..I don't know you people how am I suppose to even remember you guys"

"DOCTOR!" The guy with purple hair doctor jumped a bit and the guy with purple hair pointed at me.

"what is this?! what happened to her?!"

"it seems like she has...she has developed amnesia"

"Amnesia?!" I said and so did everyone...wait me amnesia? I don't feel that way ...I still remember Wilson..wait unless.

"haha real funny Wilson what a nice joke. now get me out of people are so weird especially those two" I said to Wilson pointing at the one with purple hair and brown hair..

"um..Elise..I'm not Wilson..I'm Prince Wilfred..." He said.I then looked at him raising my eyebrows

"quit playing you bastard ha ha ha you came back from Another country and you want to play this joke on me? I'm not really in the mood. how much did you even spend to pay them to act as royalties?"

"He's really not Wilson..he's Prince Wilfred" the girl spoke looking at me...

"you guys are crazy" I said running out the room. Everyone in their called my name then started chasing me

"oh fun lets play chase!" I said and started running even faster. stupid people I'm the fastest running in highschool no way they can catch up to me...I then saw where is says entrance/exit and quickly went there..I saw the nurses all at the front desk and everything I quickly ran towards the exit .I turned around seeing the other guy with brown hair running towards he's fast.

"AL STOP HER!" Al?..he's looking forward.I turned around to look at where I was running then hit something and lost my balance but then someone caught me

"gotcha" the guy with brown hair said sweetly. he's cute.

"Prince Roberto it is inappropriate for you to be running in a hospital like this!"wait wait..Prince Roberto..I looked at that guy who was name "Al" ...he was wearing a butler looking suit ..he had a stern face and he looked at me with scary eyes. I hugged onto that guy that's apparently a prince tighter.

"Al your scaring Princess Elise." Wait..

"did you just call me princess?" I asked and he the rest of the people ran over

"Prince Roberto get your hands off Elise she's mine" the guy with brown hair said.

"Yours?! excuse you she's mine!" the guy with purple hair argued back..Then everyone started to argue which gave me a headache I grabbed my head tightly

"SHUT UP!"I looked up seeing the guy with grey hair shouting

"she's non of yours she's MY sister !" wait he just said I was his sister?...

"Wilson what's going on..I'm having a huge headache it hurts tell them to leave" I said hugging Wilson and dug my face into his chest.

"um...uh..."

"Prince Wilfred" I heard the guy with brown hair warned.

...

why is he still calling Wilson ,Prince Wilfred. haven't they acted enough.

I then hugged Wilson tighter

"maybe you guys should leave for the day and let her rest she just woke up from her coma" Wilson said.

wait coma?...


	18. Chapter 18

Prince Keith P.O.V

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Elise yelled at Alan,Catherine,Prince Roberto and Prince Wilfred...her wound from her gun shot finally healed..even though the doctor said to rest. this girl just wouldn't rest.

Another thing that pisses me off is how all she's always with Prince Wilfred. she already knows thats not Wilson but she just hangs with him a lot. Prince Wilfred this Prince Wilfred that

I sighed then rested my head

"is everything alright?" I looked up seeing Prince Edward looking at . their all here. -_- ugh. I miss Elise living at Liberty...I miss her...she wouldn't even talk to me! she thinks i'm grumpy! how the hell am I grumpy.

I sat up regaining my posture then saw Prince Joshua looking at Elise. -_- right Prince Joshua. he got me pissed off even more. He went up to the King and Queen of Charles to ask to marry Elise but luckily they denied his request do to the fact they just found her and shes currently suffering from amnesia.

Suddenly I Felt something hit my head.I look towards the floor seeing a ball

"who threw this at me?!" I yelled then I felt the ball being snatched from my hand

"me you grumpy old man" She said and then stuck her tongue out at me. great I didn't meant to yell at her. now I get called grumpy again! ugh I miss the times when I would be the one calling her names and crap.

"Elise sit down and rest your all red from the running" Prince Edward spoke in a serious tone...Elise sigh and then sat down next to me. she grabbed her tea and started to drink it. Cat then climbed onto my lap and saw Elise sitting next to me and climbed over to her. great now my sister don't even want me -_-

"Elise come on lets play! girls vs boys this time!" Cat said.

"Cat let Elise rest..and you down for a bit your all sweaty and red" I said handing her water. Cat took a sip then handed me the bottle. Elise then held cat up in the air and spun around. Cat smiled and I looked at Elise she's so ..pretty..

"MY TURN!" Alan yelled...Elise placed Cat down and then i saw her eyes it looked like pain..she sucked in some air and smiled at Alan. telling him to walk to her...I looked at how she had her hand on the wound..

"wait..." I said and they looked at me.

"Elise I think you should take a break it'll hurt your wound"

"here Alan I'll spin you" I offered then Alan looked at me and looked at Glenn

"it's okay I'm hungry" He said climbing back to his seat

"see grumpy when you try to do something nice people misunderstands you ,you just need to smile more" Elise said sitting down next to me and placed Cat on her lap

"hey i want to sit on your lap!" Alan said and quickly ran over

"Alan"Prince Glenn warned. but then Elise scooped Alan up placing him on her lap.

"ah these two are just so adorable..hehe he's my handsome prince!" Elise said giving Alan a kiss on the cheek which made him blush. -_- i WANT A KISS ON THE CHEEK!

"Oh Glenn ,Elise is going to vacation on a island and she wants me to go can I go?" Alan asked,then Catherine asked me... wait she invites the little ones but not me?!

"well there's no supervision..I'll go just to watch Cat" I said which made Prince Joshua spoke

"I'll come too"then all the other princes just said they wanted to come and Prince Edward gladly accepted our tag along. ugh I just want to spend time with Elise what more can I ask for..I looked at Catherine..maybe she can help me

"Elise!" Lady Lorella yelled walking over to us then she showed Elise something

"oh my gosh! did you buy it! please tell me you found it and brought it for me!"

"tada!" she said giving Elise the shopping bag

"yay new bikini for the island! haha " Elise said..bikini ...oh she's going to be in a bikini.. well that will be a enjoyable sight...

"What are you thinking about?" Prince Roberto asked and I snapped out of it..

"nothing...just thinking about the view of the island." I said with a grin. Elise looked at me raising her eyebrow..

heheheh oh I'm going to love this vacation.


	19. Chapter 19

Elise P.O.V

"Why are they here?" I asked my brother ..I looked at the 3 girls who I have no idea who the hell they are but they seem to know the princes.

"their the princes friends and they wanted to tag along so I allowed it." Edward said, I rolled my eyes looking at how one of the girls were sitting next to Keith and he was paying full attention to prince .ugh that idiot.

Once we got to the island. I quickly went into my room throwing myself onto the bed. ugh stupid Keith. how could he not know I had my memories back as soon as I called him grumpy .

"Elise" I quickly sat up opening the door seeing Lorella and my brother...I smiled letting them in.

"here I brought some snacks oh and if you want they make lychee green tea here" Lorella said i smiled then sat down

"oh remember the professor I told you about that got embarrassed by his student? well he got the student back!"

"really what did he do?! the way the kid got the professor was genius!" I asked sitting up from my bed. Then they looked at me and had the biggest smirk...wait what? oh fuck.

"oh so you remember what happened to the professor but that was all after Liberty" Lorella said

"hehe" I laughed then they laughed with me and then Edwards face got serious. I stopped laughing and bit the inside of my lip

Then Edward sighed

"I know you did this to get out your princess duties" that is so true that is one of the reason why I continue to fake the fact that I lost my memory...also because I wanted to see what Keith would do but that idiot ugh -_-

"so does that mean I will have to start my princess duties after this vacation?" I asked looking at Edward with puppy dog eyes

"you can't keep putting this amnesia act forever.." I pouted my lips, Edward is right...ugh fine.

"okay fine let me enjoy this vacation then" I said getting up. they smiled at me...and then hugged me leaving me in my room. Ugh they make me feel like I'm their child. -_-

I changed into my bikini then grabbed a floral black kimino cardigan and looked in the mirror hehe my bikini is so pretty..  
There was a knock on the door and I heard my little friends calling me..I open the door to let them in and their brothers weren't with them..

"where are your brothers?"

"with those girls" Alan said sitting on my bed. -_- those girls. ugh I wanna stab stab stab. Grr. I looked in the mirror and let my hair out of the bun. I then grabbed my shades putting it on. ..The kids and I then went to the beach and I saw Edward and Lorella,Prince Wilfred and Prince Joshua...I walked over to them and Lorella smiled

"that bikini I dig!" she said, I looked at hers and gave her a look. I then went and whisper

"tryna turn my brother on with that ?" I whispered she looked at me and she turned red I laughed then Edward looked at me

"what are you guys talking about?" Edward ask and I shrugged

"oh girl stuff..anyways where are the other princes?" I asked and Prince Wilfred told me they were at the bar. I looked over seeing Keith talking to the chic with blond hair.I rolled my eyes and looked at Joshua who was looking at me.I smiled and he smiled back...I feel bad for Joshua..he has asked my parents if he can marry me but luckily my parents decline..I don't know when but I just lost feelings for Joshua...all I can think about is Keith...

"Elise lets build a sand castle!" Cat said I nodded and sat down on the floor with her

"Wilfred,Joshua come help us!" I whined and They both got up sitting down, Joshua sat next to me and we each split up task. I was helping Joshua scoop up sand then he found a seashell.

"oh pretty!" I said..he handed me the seashell and I looked at it.

"you're prettier than that shell" I turned to look at Joshua and sort of blushed

"oh shut up" I said gently hitting him he laughed and then all of a suddenly I felt like I was being picked I am!

"JOSHUA PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled and he laughed he picked me up in a bridal postition then he gently put me in the water..and it was COLD! I yelled a bit and he lifted me up..

"it's cold!" I said and he laughed I then glared at him a bit and scooped up some water and splashed it on his face. he stopped laughing then he placed me down and we started to splash each other.

"hey hey that's cheating!" I yelled at him since he got a bucket full of water.. he then spilled it on me and I screamed

"ahh cold cold cold! I'm taking you down!" I said then i jumped on him and he lost balance falling down into the water..we were on sand level but the water is still cold and a little high

..I laughed then looked at smiled and then he closed his eyes and started to lean in..woah oh my gosh ..is he? oh my...um no no no..

"what are you doing?!" Joshua opened his eyes and we turned seeing Keith looking pissed..I got off Joshua and he stood up..oh no keith looks pissed off..wait I should be the one pissed at him he's talking to that blonde chic.

"non of your shit" I said grabbing Joshua hand walking to the bar. I asked for a beer and Louis looked at me

"but princess your wound just h-"

"just give me a flipping beer or wine or martini" Louis sigh and nodded. Joshua then looked at me

"You like Keith?"..woah...that was straight up forward..i bit the inside of my lip and looked at Joshua who looked pissed and defeated?... Joshua then stood up and headed out

"w..wait Joshua!" I said and followed him..we walked all the way to the other side of the beach..Finally Joshua stopped and turned around to look at me

"but when?since when?" he questioned.

"ever since I stayed with him at Liberty"

"w..wait you got your memories back?!" I nodded and Joshua looked at me..Oh my gosh not with those eyes I feel so fucking bad now.

"Joshua I..I'm sorry" I said and he looked at me nodding..

"but..can I do something?"

"what is it?"

"close your eyes" I sighed and close my eyes then felt his lips on mine..he cupped my face and continue to kiss me..i don't even know how to react..what?! I then heard something and pulled away..I turned around seeing Keith okay now he looks BEYOND pissed..if smoke can come out of his ears pretty sure it would be...he then charged up to to Joshua put I stopped him

"what the hell Keith stop!" I yelled hugging onto him..Keith then stopped trying to get pass me..then he just left ...oh this is bad

not what I wanted.

now keith will so continue to talk to that blond ugh.

why is this so complicated.


	20. Chapter 20

Prince Keith P.O.V

I can't believe it. Prince Joshua kissed Elise! and she held me back! what the hell does she like him back?! ofcourse she does!. she liked him before she had amnesia. I sigh going back to my room..once I open the door I raised my eyebrow seeing Kate.. She's been annoying me this whole day.

"what do you want?! get out" I said and she walked closer to me..she then closed the door behind me and I looked at her she was literally 2 inches away from me

"what the hell get out!" I snapped she smirked then pushed me to the wall and started kissing my neck.

"what the hell Kate get off!" I said pushing her off..she fell to the floor then she smirked,she then pounce back up at me and started to kiss me. what the fuck is wrong with her?!

"Keith I know your in there look I'm sorry!" Elise! oh fuck if she sees this she will think I'm trying to make her jealous and will never talk to me again. I pushed Kate off me again and quickly open the door.

"Elise help me" I said,I quickly went behind Elise and Elise looked into my room and her eyes widen..I then followed her gaze and saw Kate...naked on my bed?! what the hell!

"Prince keith why'd you leave we were getting pretty heat up" Elise then turned to look at me with tears in her eyes...ugh it pains me seeing tears in her eyes...she didn't even say a word to me and left.

"Elise!" I yelled chasing her. ugh this girl runs so fast. wait what the hell now it's me chasing her?! ...I should still be mad at her for kissing Joshua!

I ran faster and we were out at the beach. Elise ran quicker and then she fell.I quickly kneel down

"are you okay?!" I asked and then saw that her feet was bleeding.a glass was cut her ankle..and now she's bleeding...how the hell is there glass in this sand?! thought this was a private beach shouldn't it be clean!

"don't touch me!" she said moving her feet away from me but she yelped in pain.

"stop moving!" I said and examine the cut..I need to get the glass out..I took out my phone calling Luke to get someone close to a doctor to come.  
"I can't just take the glass out like this. a expert has to examine this or else there could be a infection which can lead to swelling and then they might have to cut your foot off so stop moving before it gets worse!" I said and she stopped moving .she pouted her lips not looking towards me

"leave me here and go back having fun with that skank sorry for interrupting" she said with a attitude

."excuse me? you were kissing Joshua! I wasn't the only one having fun and I didn't even do shit with her ! When I went into my room she basically threw herself at me! and then she climbed onto my bed when you came!" I said she then looked at me and rolled her eyes..wait..

"are you jealous?" I asked raising my eyebrow

".n..no! screw you!" she said trying to get up but I gently held her down.

"do you seriously want the glass to cut deeper?! stop moving" I said moving closer to her holding her in my arm.

"ugh your so bossy!""I'm bossy?you boss me around most the times!"

"oh I wouldn't dare to boss a prince around especially not Prince Keith the bossiest dick of all times!"

"what?!" I said looking at her she then looked up at me and laughed this girl..usually I would be so pissed off if someone call me that but for her..I laughed with her then she looked at me

"you really didn't do anything with her right?" I nodded

"but you and Prince Joshua" I said ..then I felt anger building up in me ..seeing her kiss prince Joshua just makes me want to kill him.

"I..I didn't expect him to kiss me..even after I told him I had feelings for someone else" ...wait what?! someone else?!

"Prince Wilfred?" I asked raising my eyebrow..she then rolled her eyes and sigh  
"you idiot!" she said hitting me int he back of the head. what?!if its not prince wilfred who could it be?

"you really are a fucking dumb shit " she said.I raised my eyebrows...what?!...wait..I looked at her in the eye ... me?! she has feelings for me?! she looked at me then closed her eyes..I closed my eyes to leaning in

"Prince Keith!" DAMN YOU LUKE. I opened my eyes and Luke eyes widen then he looked away.

"um the doctor is um here" he said avoiding eye contact with me. OH LUKE YOU ARE SO UGH I watched as the doctor slowly removed the glass out of Elise feet and she grabbed onto my hand tightly..

"it hurts" she said holding onto my hand and digging her face into my chest.

."it's okay it'll be over soon." I said kissing her forehead. The doctor started to disinfect her feet by putting rubbing alcohol on the cut and I felt my chest getting water.I look down seeing her with tears in her eyes

"it hurts" she said. i nodded and kissed her forehead. I held her closer.. After the doctor was done he bandaged it up

"okay now. you can't walk too much, and mostly you can't go into water" Elise pouted and nodded..After the doctor left. i gave Luke a look and he quickly left too.

"Great not only can I NOT enjoy this vacation but after this I would have to get back to my princess duties..ugh this was suppose to be something I'm going to enjoy!" she snapped..I looked at her and then smiled..she's so adorable when she fusses.

"what are you laughing about?! its because of you I got cut!" She said gently hitting my chest.

"yeah on get on my back" I said she then got on my back

"why am i getting on your back?"

"your going to enjoy this vacation"

"how? I can't even swim or run and walk!"

"well you can enjoy the view and we can play games"

"ugh I can do that back at Charles I'd rather stay at Liberty atleast it was more entertaining playing with Cat" she said...wait..

"I thought you ...Elise do you have your memories back?!" I asked turning my head a bit .

"fuck" she muttered under her breath then she snuggled her head onto the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry" she said hugging me a big tight...oh this girl.

"Don't ever play that again!...I got so mad all you did was be with Prince Wilfred , Prince Wilfred this prince Wilfred that" wait fuck I shouldn't have said that

"hehe you were jealous?!" she whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. ugh this is another one of her games.

"Elise stop" I said putting her down gently on the sand by the shore.. I sat down next to her and she hugged me..I like this feeling of her being in my arms..I myself feel safe and comfortable..

"what are you thinking about?" she asked looking up to meet my eyes.

"nothing"

"lies your thinking of me" she said sticking her tongue out. I kissed her forehead and nodded

"yeah how your finally mine"

"psh who said?" I then looked at her raising my eyebrows...I tried to grab her but she quickly got up.

"elise your feet!" she ignored me and stuck her tongue out running around. ..I sigh getting up to chase her running slowly cause I know she can't run she slowed down a bit holding onto her feet.

"are you okay?" I asked looking at her feet. I looked up and she nodded. I smirked then hugged her

"gotcha!" I said and she laughed

"your mine got it? don't let Joshua ,Wilfred or anyone touch you like this or kiss you like this" I said and cupped her face kissing her..

she then kissed back

she's finally mine


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: This story is coming to a end soon and I am starting a new fanfic of Be my Princess , so which prince would you guys like her to end up with? )**

Elise P.O.V

I smiled as Keith held my hand and we walked along the shore line.

"you know your the only one who bosses me around and gets away with it" Keith said I looked at him and he looked at me smiling.

"pf I don't boss you around your the one that bosses me around! making me serve you dinner and breakfast every morning then being picky about it"

"you never listen to my instructions!"

"you had Luke to serve you food he's your butler!"

"I just wanted to keep you close and see you" Keith said and then bit his lip ...awwwwww HE JUST ADMIT IT OMG SO CUTE AHH!

"ugh you..." he then sighed and I smiled even bigger..seeing him admit his feelings like this just makes me so happy from him he always wants to look so big tough and mighty.

"Elise!" I turned to the direction where I heard my name and it was Alan and Cat running towards me..Alan hugged my leg then looked at Prince keith

"hey get your hands off my princess!" Alan said and Prince Keith raised his eye brows...

"your princess? she's mine "

"noooo she's mine! she said she'd be my princess!"

"when was this?!"

"2 weeks ago ! now stop touching my princess!"

"no she's mine! she's my princess!" Prince Keith retorted ...is he serious now? he's arguing with a kid!..I then watched them argue in amusement..this is funny!

I looked at Cat who was amused..she wanted me to pick her up so I did...I then looked at Keith who was still arguing with Alan..

"Keith your arguing with a kid" I whispered then Prince Keith stayed shut realizing what he was then held my hand dragging me away from Keith. Keith stood there stunned then he quickly caught up and held my other hand pouting his lip. aww he's so cute!

Alan dragged me all the way to the buffet and we sat down seeing everyone else..I look at that bitch Kate who glared at me. why do I have a feeling she's up to something with her friends..

"where were you two? haven't seen you all day" Roberto asked in a amusing tone..I then looked at Keith who was looking at me..I then looked at Joshua who was looking at me..fuck this is just awkward

"oh you 3 have something going on?" Roberto roberto stop putting me on the spot. I gave Roberto a look and he looked to his plate eating.

"Oh Princess Elise I would like to ask you some questions" Kate said. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of water.

"Sorry about that Elise isn't feeling well" Edward said. gosh I want this bitch and her friends out. who's friend are they even...

"Elise can we get food now I'm hungry" Cat whispered into my ear..oh that's right this is a buffet ..

"lets go" I said holding Cats hand getting up and then the other princes started to get up to ..I went to get food and helped Alan and Cat

"Alan you should do it yourself or ask Yu , Princess Elise needs to eat herself and you should stop following her she needs her space"Prince Glenn said making Alan look down

"no it's fine Glenn..he entertains me!" I said and Alan looked up smiling. Glenn gave me a are you sure look, and I nodded.

"so what have you and Keith been doing?" Lorella asked as she stood next to me getting food.

"naughty things" I said making her raise her eyebrow

"Elise your a princess how could you just do that with prince Keith" she said in a sternish voice.

"I'm joking all we did was confess our feelings" Lorella sigh and rolled her eyes. I hugged her then helped her with her plate. she's already like a sister to me. I'm glad Edward chose her..honestly I probably would hate it if he chose someone I can't get along with.

"So you and Keith a thing now?" that voice...I turned looking at Joshua, I nodded and all he said was "oh"

"I'm sorry Joshua..but we can still be friends right?"

"ha ofcourse." Joshua said smiling..goood! he smiled! Once I got back to the table with the kids. I saw Kate sitting in MY seat talking to Edward. she was laughing and smiling. oh this bitch better not make a move on my brother. I looked to see where Lorella was and she was still picking out food. I quickly went putting my things down. and "accidentally" poured water on Kate. she then glared at me and went to the bathroom

"Elise this behavior is un-"

"Edward if Lorella was to see you talking to her like that she'd get jealous so you should thank me instead of lecturing me. and she's a fucking skank! did you know what she was doing this morning?! she was trying to seduce Keith and she laid on his bed NAKED!" I blurted out and Edward looked at me speechless

"wow I never thought she would be the type to do ..thanks Elise...wait so are you and Keith together?" I looked at Edward and nod then he gave me a grin and patted my head.

After we were done eating I went back to my room. I went to take a shower. After that I realize I forgot to grab a towel..I walked outside and my eyes widen...so did Keith.

"what the hell are you doing in my room?!" I snapped quickly covering myself while Prince Keith turned around.I could see him turning red...I quickly grabbed my clothes then went into the bathroom and change. Afterwards I went out seeing Keith laying on my bed.

"explain" I said sleeping next to him.

"I opened my door and heard the shower on. i went close by and heard Kate in there singing so i quickly left and decided to go to your room..I'm sorry I didn't meant to um see your body"

"It's whatever...but that slut ugh why is she in your room?!" Keith shrugged then closed him eyes and wrapped his arms around me

"i don't know but I'm sleeping in your room tonight" he said cuddling himself up to me

"ew go take a shower first stinky"

"ugh I'm so lazy too..unless you want to help me" He said opening his eyes smirking. hmmmmm I shall play him back...

"okay" I said getting up grabbing his hand. his eyes widen and I dragged him off the bed. Once we got in I took off his shirt.

"Elise...I was joking" he said grabbing my hands...I smirked and bit the corner of my lip then grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around his neck pulling him closer to me..I kissed him and he kissed me back..we continued to kiss and then he tried to deepen the kiss that's when I pulled away and left the bathroom

"UGH why do you do this to me?!" Keith snapped in frustration. I laughed and climbed onto bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: This story is coming to a end soon and I am starting a new fanfic of Be my Princess , so which prince would you guys like her to end up with in my new fanfic I'm working on..please comment )**

Keith P.O.V

*1 week later*

"PRINCE KEITH!" Luke yelled running in my room...

"what is it?" I asked sitting up from my bed...he then showed me a new paper and on the news paper the headlines were

"PRINCE KEITH AND MODEL KATE NOMBY SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP?"

I quickly went through the pages and it was photos of me sleeping with Kate?! what no ...what he hell the girl thats sleeping next to me is suppose to be Elise! Someone photo shopped Kate onto Elise. Ugh Elise was right Kate was up to something..

I read through the passage and luckily it didn't mention only mentioned how Kate and I were together the whole time on the island vacation and how all we did was kiss. but that's not even true! they changed everything from what Elise and I did to Kate and I...

wait..oh shit. if Elise sees this she's going to flip shit and probably be pissed off and go find Kate and kill her..

"quickly call Louis and tell Louis NOT to let Elise or Edward or anyone in the Charles castle see this!" Luke nodded and quickly took out his phone.

fuck ...but what benefit does Kate get out of this?!

Elise P.O.V

I went into the dining hall sitting down seeing everyone here except for my father..Louis handed me my food then finally my father came in..he looked at me and smiled

"how's the princess duties going ?" he asked.

"booooooooooooooooooooooooooooring" I said extending the "o" my father sighed

"Elise want to go to a vacation with your mother and I?"

"nope!you two go have fun. I'd rather go on a vacation with Keith and the other princes" I answered my dad

"how about we go out to the city on Saturday"

"no I have plans with Keith that day"

"sunday?"

"Keith taking me to a botanical garden that day"

"what about monday?"

"Ke-"

"never mind!" my father snapped ...well gee...then I started to eat...hmm something seems off today..I looked up at my parents and at Edward and Lorella...

"whats wrong Elise? you don't like the food? want to eat something else?" my mother asked, but I shook my head

"hmm today seems different...that's right Edward and father aren't reading the newspaper today!"

"oh no wonder it seems off to me as get me todays newspaper" My father said and Louis looked worried?

"father I've already read it..nothing interesting" Edward said..

"still I need something to read.."

"how about this book" Edward said...why is he trying so hard not to let father read the newspaper?...whats on it...

"Louis just get me the newspaper!" my dad finally shouted and Louis quickly nodded and he came back with the newspaper...he handed it to my dad and my dads eyes widen then he looked at me and handed it back to Louis

"oh your right it's not interesting" my father said looking pissed off? ...I tried to grab the newspaper but my father stopped me.

"so why don't you and Lorella go to town today and have a little off day" OFF DAY?! FINALLY YES!

I smiled widely and hugged my father.. I quickly ate then looked at Lorella who was already done...we then left the dining hall and I went to change.. After I changed I waited for Lorella but then forgot realize I left my phone at the dining hall.

I then quickly went back and hear my father yell

"HOW COULD PRINCE KEITH DO THIS WHILE HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH MY DAUGHTER!" ...do what?!...

"father I'm pretty sure it's a misunderstanding" Edward said...misunderstanding?!what the hell are they talking about

"Edward theres pictures of him and this model in bed! and then pictures of them kissing!"what?!..

I quickly open the door and my father,mother,Edward and Louis turned to look at me..They froze and my father bit his lip. I walked over and quickly grabbed the newspaper I read the headline ...wait Kate!? but throughout the whole time Keith was with me...what the hell...

I flipped through the page and saw the pictures ..wait that's not Kate and Keith that's suppose to be me...oh that bitch photo shopped our heads.

Then my father grabbed the newspaper out of my hand

"don't even look at this is disgusting! He's prince of Liberty and yet he's doing such thing! you don't ever have to see him anymore"

"wait but that's Prince Keith and I in the photos! that Kate girl just photoshopped her head onto me!" I blurted out and my father looked at me raising his eyebrow

"WHAT?! you and Prince Keith?! h..how could you be sleeping with him on the same bed you guys aren't even married yet! this this is a disgrace as a princess and as a women!" FUCK I'M SCREWED NOW FUCK YOU KATE.I WILL SO KILL THIS BITCH.

"I will be talking to the King of Liberty about this! " My father snapped leaving the dinning hall...oh joy

"I'll go talk to father" Edward said and patted my head trying to tell me he got this...

it just left my mother and I.

"mother talk to father about this he's acting like I'm in bed naked with Prince Keith we were just sleeping on the same bed..pretty sure when you and father were our age you guys did those too..."I said pouting my then sat next to me.

"I will..your father is just mad ...I can tell he doesn't want you to grow up that fast since he missed most your childhood"

"grow up fast?" I asked...

"well Prince Keith and you looked like you guys are newly weds already in the pictures..sleeping on the same bed going to vacation"

"but he said I was a disgrace!"

"he's just mad...maybe also about the fact all you been saying is prince keith this and that leaving your father out?...he just wants to spend some time with you. remember he has to let you go again when you get married..."

but I'm not even getting married yet.

well mother is right...father kept asking me to go to places and I keep saying no...


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: This story is coming to a end soon and I am starting a new fanfic of Be my Princess , so which prince would you guys like her to end up with in my new fanfic I'm working on..please comment..)**

Keith P.O.V

Oh this is bad..not only did I get asked to go to Charles palace by the king. my father did as well...

once we arrived we got escorted to go to the meeting hall...and the king was there talking to the queen.

My father and the king greeted each other then talked about some things and I looked to the door seeing Elise poking her head in...she told me to be quiet and stay there

"Prince keith "I turned around to look at the king who had a stern look. he then showed me the newspaper...oh no..he then looked at me

"Care to explain?" I looked at my father who just stayed quiet and looked amused? -_-

"um...well" I can't tell him that's Elise, he'll probably flip off that I'm in bed with his daughter...how should I say this ugh ..

"do you love my daughter?"

"yes ! yes ofcourse I do!" I answered once he ended the question...he nodded then looked at my father who had a grin...whats going on?.

"Elise come out I know your hiding" The king said and Elise poked her head out of one of the poles and smiled then slowly walk to where we were standing. she greeted my father then looked at me. something is up.

"well Keith your getting old...and your going to be king soon...you need yourself a queen and I want grandkids" my father said I raise my eyebrow...

"Elise your not young anymore and you need to settle down with someone." the kid and I both looked at each other... oh now I see where they are getting with this...

Elise P.O.V

3 days later.

"aren't you excited that your getting married?" Lorella asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah..I guess...but it wasn't what I was expecting..I wanted him to get on one knee and propose doing all those lovely romantic stuff" Lorella nodded and smiled

"oh lets go!"

"go where"

"to the city and shop for things remember I told me I wanted to buy some things" oh right..I nodded and grabbed my bag..

"Wait change into something nice"

"why?"

"I want to take photos of us" I nodded and she left the room .I went into the closet and picked out a dress..I wore that then curled my hair... After that Lorella and I went into town ..we went to buy lots of things and then she lead me to a store with that sells jewelry ...

Lorella said she wanted to buy some necklaces..and we got sat where the rings were...hmm their all so pretty...I then saw one that caught my eye

"hey can I see that one" I asked the sales

"I'm sorry but that one is specially made from a VIP guest and we can't allow anyone to touch it.

"But just let me see it!" I begged and she wouldn't budge...she then went to get the necklaces for Lorella

"you like that ring?" Lorella asked

"Yeah..it's really pretty... and the way it's designed the cutting of the ring" Lorella nodded and the sales came back

"is there anymore rings designed like that?" I asked the sales and she shook her head

"the ring is personally designed by the top jewelry designer who was asked by a royalty to design it..the royalty actually put in some ideas...this ring is a engagement ring" She said...aw thing ring is pretty.I wonder which royalty..

"which royalty designed it?" I asked and she shrugged

"I have no idea...probably one of the senates...everyone who came in today that saw this ring as been complimenting it non stop..whoever is given this ring must be really loved" I nodded the ring is indeed pretty...After a while of starring at the ring Lorella said she didn't like any of the necklaces so we left..

"shall I call Louis? it's getting late" I said seeing the sun setting...and the fact that I've been so tired carrying these bags and walking the whole day.

After I call Louis I got into the limo and Louis started to ask questions and stuff..

"You sound tired maybe you should sleep" Louis suggested..I nodded then closed my eyes...

"Elise Elise!" I woke up seeing Cat..cat what is she doing here?..I sat up and I was still in the limo...Lorella and Louis were gone what?...

"Cat..what are you doing here?where are we" I asked and she smiled and handed me a purple rose

"go out and find out..." I stepped out the limo seeing that I was at Liberty?...Everyone was standing at the side smiling at me and whispering..what the hell is going on?!...I looked to the floor seeing flower pedals...what?!...

"follow the pedals!" everyone screamed...okay? ...I followed the pedals ..where the hell are these pedals leading me!? most importantly what the hell is going on...

"Here princess!" Alan said popping out with Alan behind him handed me 2 roses one red and one white..the thorns were cut off..

"Alan,Glenn whats going on?"

"continue walking!" they both said said..I did as I was told and then Roberto popped out

"here you go lovely too bad your not mine your so adorable!" he said handing me another a pink rose..what the ...I continue to walk and Wilfred stood there and handed me a yellow rose.

"wilfred what the hell is going on"

"keep walking" he said I sighed ugh...everyone in the crowd were squealing and smiling wide what the hell?Suddenly Edward and Lorella gave me 2 more the hell is going on?why am I being handed roses!... I continue to walk and then finally I got to Joshua maybe he can tell me what's going on

"you walk so damn slow! here.."he said handing me a rose smiling..

"Joshua what the hell is going on please tell me!"

"well I can't..I made a agreement with someone...Elise your in good hands..promise me if he makes you mad or sad come to me and I'll have a "talk" with him" Prince Joshua said..he then hugged me ..hmmm it's Keith it has to be him setting this up...Keith what the hell is Keith doing...Finally I saw Nancy...I immediately ran to her hugging her

"I missed you so much!" I said and she nodded patting my back.

"your so pretty.I'm so sorry..I should have never took you away with me..."

"no..no...I love staying with you..your like a mother to me!" she then smiled and handed me a rose

"it's good to know your going to be in good hands..now keep walking..." I nodded and continue walking...finally I the roses stop..I looked around and it was empty and quiet...I'm scared now...w..wait this place...

"does this place look familiar?" I jumped a bit turning around seeing Keith smiling...

"Keith what the hell is going on?!" I asked and he smiled walking up to me.

"tell me do you remember this place?" he asked..I nodded

"it's where we first kissed..well you first kissed me..." He smiled

"Elise..oh gosh..this is going to sound so cheesy for a prince to say..but Elise..I love you so much...your the girl who can make me laugh and forget the fact I'm a prince .. your the only one who I can show my true feelings to..and you make me blurt things out when I'm too shy or nervous to say ..and when you make me mad I can never stay mad at you and I always forgive you..you make me go crazy when I'm not around you..the day you got shot..I was a wreck..I though I lost you... and when you finally woke up and the doctor said you had amnesia I thought it was really over..you forgot everything between us..I get so jealous and mad when I see you with other guys that isn't me...Elise I love you and I always want to protect you ..I never want you to leave my side..Elise will you marry me?" Prince Keith said getting on one knee and showing me a ring..that ring! it's the one i saw at the jewelry store..oh my gosh...I ...this is ..

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SAY YEA IDIOT!" I heard Joshua yell..I look up seeing everyone I know and everyone close to me smiling at me...

oh my gosh this is so crazy...I'm so speechless..

"y..yes!" I said and Keith smiled gently grabbing my left hand and sliding the ring to my ring finger..he then got up and kissed me. I heard cheers all around and suddenly it felt like it was only us..

he kissed me hard and I kissed back...

"I love you" he said pulling away..

"I love you too"


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N: This story is ending and I am starting a new fanfic of Be my Princess , so which prince would you guys like her to end up with in my new fanfic I'm working on..please comment..)**

Epilogue.

Last Chapter :(

Keith P.O.V

"YOUR BEING A BITCH!" Elise yelled at me

"I'm being a bitch?! you got me worried! do you know how dangerous it is for you to jump down a tree like that?!" I snapped back at her. Lately Elise has just been so unreasonable.

She then stood up and started walking out

"where are you going?"

"CHARLES YOU BASTARD!" She yelled slamming the door. oh gosh..whats gotten into her! all she's been doing is bitch bitch and bitch! she's mad about every little thing!

"Prince Keith , maybe Lady Elise is on her menstruation cycle...give her some time to cool down" Luke said. he's right maybe she is on her monthly that's why she's just been so emotional...everything I do or say somehow pisses her off..

wait...lately I've been so focus on work I've been neglecting her..maybe that's why

Elise P.O.V

"Elise what brings you here today?" Edward asked as he saw me walking to the garden. I sat down and sighed

"Keith is such a bastard!" I snapped and Edward raised his eyebrows

"elaborate how" Lorella said..I looked at Lorella she's pregnant she's 6 months pregnant...and she's her stomach is HUGE

"well today I saw a cat on the tree so I climbed onto the tree to get the cat then Luke said he was going to get a ladder and he was just taking so long so I just jumped down"

"What?!you jumped off a tree! do you know how dangerous it is!?" Edward said I rolled my eyes

"Ugh why are you bitching at me like Keith!"I snapped at Edward he sigh and stayed then looked at me

"well..you know you were wrong right? and Keith wasn't bitching at you..he's just worried" Lorella said..ugh but I'm safe now!why are they all bitching...wait could it be me that's bitching..omg I'm bitching.

"would you like to have some cake and macaroons?" Louis asked..I nodded then he went to get the dessert..oooo macaroons..haven't had it in a while..

I took a bite then UGH..I split it out

"ugh it's horrible!" I snapped and then Lorella raised her eyebrows. her and Edward took a bite

"it's delicious! the same taste as before!"

"no it's not!..ugh Louis get me some steak and lobster oh scallop! I want some scallop oh and I want lemon tea!" Louis looked at me and then he didn't say anything and went to get it..

"Elise don't you hate lemon tea?" Edward asked...

"I actually like the taste now" I said and then after a while Louis came out and handed me the food.I smiled and started to eat. yum yum yum yummy hehe so good.

"Elise..have you been feeling sick?" Lorella asked..

" really but my back hurts when I wake up and but I'm starting to get tired a lot quicker" I said eating the lobster then Lorella raised her eyebrow..

"Elise are you...pregnant?" I then choked and Edward patted my back...

"Whats todays date?!"

"23" Louis answered...oh my I'm I'm a week late...could I be pregnant?! I looked down at my stomach..oh my gosh...

"Louis get my doctor tell him I want him to check on Elise" Lorella said and Louis nodded.

"what?! no way I'm pregnant oh my gosh nooooooooooo what how?!"

"how do you not know how?!" I jumped turning around seeing the other princes walk up to me..

"you guys heard?!" They all nodded and grinned.

"aw how cute I wonder what kind of attitude the baby will have Keith or Elise imagine both how adorable!" Roberto said

"shut up you gross old man!" I snapped

"Yup your pregnant usually you'd give me a little glare but you snapped at me you called me a gross old man!" Roberto said pouting his lip.

"Hey Elise how's my new shirt" Joshua said I looked at it and rolled my eyes

"ugly."

"Yeah no need to get a doctor she's pregnant" Joshua said.I rolled my eyes and then they all sat down and we started to talk...

"the doctor is here" Louis said.I got up and followed Louis to a room..after a while the doctor started asking questions and did a test..then she told me to go and wait.I went out the room seeing everyone standing there

"woah"

"what'd she say?" Wilfred asked..damn he's more eager than me

"she told me to wait...non of you told Keith yet right?" they shook their heads. I nodded

"hey call him to come get me" I said,Roberto nodded and took out his phone and called Keith..after that the door opened and I looked at the doctor

"congratulations Princess Elise your actually a month pregnant"

"what?! a month?!...wait..OH MY GOSH I'MA BE A MOTHER!"I yelled happily and the princes started to hug me...I touched my stomach..

"oh my gosh...this ahh I'ma be a mother..Keiths going to be a father! oh my gosh!" I said happily and started to jump around

"elise! stop jumping it's bad !" Joshua scolded. I stopped jumping he's right...oh my gosh I shouldn't have jump off that tree..oh my gosh I need to be more careful now..I'm pregnant!..

Hmm lets see how should I tell him...we were now in bed and he's taking a shower..ugh how should I tell him...whatever I'll just flat out say it..

the bathroom door opened and Keith stepped out with a towel loosely wrapped around ..he looked at me and smiled...

"hey are you on your period?" he asked..wait he just ask me that maybe hes onto me being pregnant!

"no..nope why?" I asked and he smirked then walked up to me climbing onto bed

"because I feel bad neglecting you these past few days" he said kissing me..what?! all he wants is sex?!

"ugh get off me!" I said pushing him off me.

"I know I know your mad but don't resist you know you want me!'he said kissing my neck.

"wait no Keith it'll hurt t-"

"don't worry we've done it so many times"

"Keith no I'm afraid you'll hurt the baby!" I blurted and he immediately stop kissing me looking at me

"b..baby?! pregnant?!" I nodded

"i found out today when i was at Charles "

"I'ma be a father!I'MA BE A FATHER!" He yelled excitedly he then gently touch my stomach and kissed my cheek.

"I love you so much!" he said kissing my cheek.

8 months Later.

"KEITH I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled grabbing onto his hand

"I know I Know just breathe and push!" he said

"BREATHE?! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING BREATHE TELLING ME TO PUSH DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"come on push harder..I see the head" the doctor said

"BITCH WHY DON'T YOU TRY PUSHING!" I yelled at her and then Keith patted my arm ..ugh I grabbed his arm and bit him as hard as I can then he started to yell.

"finally! it's a boy! "the doctor said cleaning up the baby...finally she brought the baby to Keith and he held our child...he then brought our child to me

"look it's our little boy...this is your mommy" he said in a little baby voice..he handed me our child..and I smiled

"oh look he has your eyes!" I said...and looked at Keith he nodded then he gave me a kiss

"thank you." he said I smiled

"what should we name him?"

"hmmm...what about Benjamin?" Benjamin..I like that..

"benjamin it is!do you like it? your name will be Benjamin" I said.

"I love you" Keith said hugging me and our child.

**THE END.**

**lol the ending sucked but hope you enjoy this story.**

**thanks so much for reading! **

**Next story is already up it's call:**

**Behind the Disguises **

**it's about 3 princes, Prince Roberto,Prince Joshua and Prince Wilfred.**

**3 prince in 1 story :) **

**the next story s/10380653/1/Behind-the-Disguises**


End file.
